Limits of Determination
by Ulrich362
Summary: After getting to the surface countless times Frisk finally decided to tell Sans and Alphys what would inevitably happen, though that's when a desperate plan was suggested. If one soul isn't powerful enough to stop the resets, then maybe three will be. The only question is, how can those three souls meet, and will even that power be enough to stop the endless cycle of resets?
1. A desperate plan

**Limits of Determination**

By Ulrich362

(Author's Note: I do not own Undertale)

In a long hallway littered with slash markings, and broken bones two figures stood opposite each other. One, a young dust-covered girl in a purple and blue striped shirt wearing a heart-shaped locket and holding a knife in her hand, the other a Skeleton in a blue jacket with his left eye glowing blue. The two of them stood silently, breathing carefully as they waited for the other to make the next move in this fight to the death.

"Why did you go through with it kid, they didn't deserve any of this." the skeleton noted coldly. "The voice behind that door, Undyne, even Paps. What could possibly make you think doing something like that was ok?"

"You don't understand Sans." the girl repeated for the hundredth time since they'd started their fight.

"At least we agree about that." Sans mentioned. "There's no way I could ever understand why someone would commit genocide on an entire innocent race. You had so many chances too; I feel them, the Resets. Every single time you die you just come back and keep going forward, it doesn't matter who got in your way you'd just keep trying until they were dead."

"Sans, that's not…" the girl argued. "I didn't have any choice!"

"Yeah you did, you had so many chances to reset, and you didn't even have to go that far. Just choose to spare someone, prove that you aren't completely evil." Sans countered. "You chose to kill them all, or are you suggesting that someone else moved your hands and made you do it?"

"No, there wasn't anyone forcing me to kill everyone." the girl admitted.

"Then it sounds to me like you did have a choice, and you chose to kill everyone." Sans concluded. "To think I once thought we could be friends, I guess I was wrong about that."

"It isn't that simple Sans, I'm telling the truth I had no other choice but to do this!" the girl explained as her hands started shaking.

"Let me guess, it's because of your Determination isn't it?" Sans questioned. "You set your mind to this and once you did there was no stopping you. You're even going to kill me before you're done aren't you?"

"I…" the girl started.

"Save it kid, I know that it doesn't matter how many times I kill you." Sans interrupted "Sooner or later you're just going to kill me instead so…"

"I did this to save you all!" the girl yelled. "Sans I killed everyone in the Underground, looked desperately for every monster I could find just so there could be a slim chance of saving you all."

"What? What are you talking about, how could you possibly save us by committing a genocide?" Sans questioned as his eye began glowing even more intensely.

"Sans, we've made it before." the girl mentioned. "We've been to the surface, more times than I can count."

"We've…" Sans started in disbelief. "So not only did you kill everyone, but you've torn our freedom from us countless times."

"No, I didn't." the girl said. "When we get there, someone or something, it forces the world to reset. I can't stop it, I've tried Sans and I even managed to keep us there for a few days but eventually it happens again."

"Alright, let's say I believe you." Sans noted. "That still doesn't explain why you would think that this is a better alternative."

"It's because we need more Determination." the girl explained. "There are still two other people with as much Determination as me, Asriel and Chara."

"Asriel, you mean the prince who fell?" Sans questioned. "He's dead, and I've never heard of anyone named Chara."

"Asriel isn't dead, or at least he isn't anymore." the girl mentioned. "He's Flowey, his dust was revived with pure Determination."

"Alright, and who's Chara?" Sans asked as his eye stopped glowing.

"She's the first human who fell down here, she's been guiding me through the Underground, and when I reach the end and the barrier is about to break she sacrifices her life to save mine." the girl answered. "If the three of us could all work together, you and Dr. Alphys said we might be able to stop the Resets for good."

"That still doesn't explain why you'd need to go this far." Sans pointed out.

"It was your idea Sans, it's the only way." the girl replied before looking down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _What's up Frisk, you wanted to talk about something?" Sans inquired._

" _He's right Frisk, is something wrong?" asked a yellow lizard monster in a lab coat._

" _Sans, Alphys, it's going to Reset again." Frisk admitted. "I don't know when, or how but something's going to force the world to reset and there's nothing I can do to stop it."_

" _What are you talking about kid, you're the only one with that power and you wouldn't reset this, would you?" Sans asked._

" _Of course not, but this isn't the first time it's happened." Frisk explained. "The first time, I thought I'd done it by mistake and worked to free us again. Though then it kept happening."_

" _How many times has it happened Frisk?" Alphys inquired nervously._

" _I don't know, I stopped counting after the tenth Reset." Frisk admitted. "I don't know what to do, I could save everyone and even convince Asriel to break the barrier but this…"_

" _Oh yeah, that's right. You told us about what happened to break the barrier." Alphys noted. "It's just, how did you survive that attack?"_

" _It was Chara, she gave her life to help me save all of you." Frisk answered._

" _Heh, so that's what happened." Sans stated thoughtfully. "The first human's soul bonded to you and when you reached the end of your journey she sacrificed herself to set us monsters free. That sounds like she had almost as much Determination as you."_

" _That's true, what are you thinking Sans?" Alphys questioned._

" _If Chara dies saving Frisk in one timeline, maybe there's one where she doesn't." Sans replied. "I might be able to bring her to the timeline after this Reset and…"_

" _Do you really think that could work?" Frisk asked hopefully._

" _Well in theory it is possible but…" Alphys started._

" _What is it Alphys?" Sans prompted._

" _Frisk how far back can you reset?" Alphys inquired._

" _I can go to the moment I fell into the Underground." Frisk answered. "Is there something wrong?"_

" _Chara would have already been dead by then, which means…" Alphys started._

" _What does it mean Alphys?" Sans questioned nervously._

" _The only way for Chara to be brought back would be for Frisk to gain massive amounts of LOVE." Alphys finished. "She'd need to kill every living soul in the Underground."_

" _What, but there's no way…" Frisk started. "I could never kill you guys."_

" _You wouldn't have to just kill us once kid, if everything resets you'll be the only one that remembers any of this." Sans noted. "You'd need to force me to fight you, so we could get to different timelines in the first place, but if you do that…"_

 _The moment Sans said that Frisk collapsed to her knees._

" _No, you don't mean…" Frisk started._

" _It's the only way kid, it'll hurt and if there was anything I could do to make it easier on you I would but…" Sans admitted._

" _Do you think it would work?" Frisk asked quietly._

" _I don't know, but it's the only chance we have." Sans answered. "So for now, let's enjoy what little time we've got left."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's it, you did all of this so we could Reset again and get you, Chara, and Asriel together." Sans summarized. "Though if you don't mind me asking, just what was it that I meant?"

As those words left Sans mouth Frisk started crying as the knife fell out of her hand.

"Sans, I… I…" Frisk choked out weakly.

"You what kid, what is it that you would have to do?" Sans repeated. "You've already come this far, there's nothing that could… Wait, you aren't saying what I think you are?"

"It was so… hard to do it once." Frisk sobbed as tears started flowing down her face. "Mom, Papyrus, Undyne, I just…"

"Kid, if you want to save everyone in the underground you're telling me not only did you have to go through all of this just to tell me, but now to bring Chara back you'll have to do it again?" Sans questioned. "You need to commit a second genocide?"

As soon as those words left Sans mouth, Frisk buried her face in her hands and started crying as she fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted…" Frisk started before starting to cry again.

This kid, you can't fake that kind of guilt and pain, Sans thought. Alright, there's no way of knowing if this crazy plan will work but it's apparently the only one we could think of. "Kid, I just have one question. If this whole thing works and it never resets again you'll stop too right?"

"I promise, I just want…" Frisk started as Sans walked up to her only for a bone to suddenly stab through both of them.

"That's all I wanted to hear pal, let's save everyone together." Sans said quietly.

"Thank you." Frisk said quietly as the two of them disappeared from the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where are we?" Sans questioned looking around at the empty black space he and Frisk had suddenly appeared in.

"This is where it happens, whenever I die I end up here and can make a choice." Frisk explained as two glowing yellow buttons appeared in front of them. "I could continue from where I died, and keep moving forward, or I could Reset to the beginning and try again."

"Alright, then I just need to travel through the void while you Reset." Sans noted. "Then, I need to kill them all."

"What?" Frisk asked in shock. "Sans what are you…"

"You already went through that kind of torture once." Sans explained. "I can't say it'll be easy for me either, but nobody should have to go through something like that even once. You've suffered enough kid, re-make friends and make sure the Barrier is broken and we all stay on the surface this time."

"Sans…" Frisk started before wiping tears out of her eyes. "Right, I'll make sure of it."

"Alright, well here goes nothing." Sans mentioned as he let the Void envelop him while Frisk hit the Reset button and everything faded in a white flash of light.

(Frisk has saved monsterkind from the Underground countless times, but a mysterious force has Reset each and every time, but now Sans and Frisk are attempting a desperate plan to try and stop the resets for good, but to do that Sans will have to kill all of his friends. Next chapter, Sans will arrive in a new timeline and he'll start getting blood on his hands. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Genocide Begins

As the blinding light faded and Sans managed to see again he realized he was lying in his bed in Snowdin.

"So this is what it feels like to be on the other side of a Reset, it's a lot different from what I was expecting tibia honest." Sans joked to himself before frowning. "Still, I can't afford to waste any time. Who knows how long it'll be before the kid gets here and if this is going to work I'll need her body and Chara's soul so it can gain LOVE."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door to Sans' room.

"Sans, are you awake yet you lazybones?" questioned a voice from behind the door.

Paps, Sans thought sadly. "Yeah, just a bit of a bad dream Papyrus."

"A bad dream, do you want to talk about it brother?" Papyrus asked through the door. "Maybe I can help in some way."

"No, I think I just need some air. I'll see you later Paps." Sans answered.

"Wait brother, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Papyrus inquired again.

You're a great brother Paps, even when you don't know what's going on you want to help people, Sans thought. "Nah, I think I'll be ok after getting some air. It was just a dream, nothing real after all."

"Well if you're certain." Papyrus replied before walking away from the door.

"Alright, well time to get started. Hopefully the kid is still there waiting for me." Sans noted before closing his eyes and feeling himself get enveloped by the Void and vanishing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So she reset again, after all that she didn't have the guts to go through with it." noted a golden flower. "Well this time maybe Chara will…"

"Will what weed?" Sans inquired.

"You, what are you doing here?" the golden flower questioned. "Wait… this is different, she must have done something in the last Reset."

"Are you sure, I mean we both know that I remember them too." Sans pointed out. "Maybe this is just me throwing a bone into the works."

"No, this is more than that." the flower smirked. "If you're here then things are different, which means this may be the timeline I've been waiting for."

"If you say so." Sans shrugged before walking towards the spot Frisk would have fallen into the Underground only to pause as he saw the unconscious girl laying on the golden flowers.

A few minutes later Frisk slowly woke up. "I'm alive, but I fell so shouldn't I…"

"Dead, you'd be surprised kid." Sans finished for her. "You can handle a lot more than just a little fall."

Seeing Sans Frisk's eyes widened in shock. "Huh, a real monster? Are you going to kill me?" (1)

What the, she doesn't remember me, Sans thought before sighing. "I really wish I could answer that, but I think we both know the answer."

As he said that, Sans' left eye started glowing as he lifted Frisk into the air and two red Souls emerged from her body, one incredibly bright and the other much duller.

"What's going on, what are those?" Frisk asked fearfully.

Damn, this was going to be hard enough when she knew what I had to do but this is no better than murder, Sans thought as he confirmed the dull Soul belonged to Chara. "They're Souls, I don't know why you have two though."

"Souls, then it's true you're going to steal my soul?" Frisk questioned as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm going to die?"

How many people asked her the same question, if only they knew what she was going through, Sans thought. "Kid, what's your name?"

"My name?" Frisk asked weakly. "Frisk, can you please put me down?"

"Frisk huh, I really wish I could pal. The thing is, I know what'll happen if I do and I can't let that happen." Sans admitted as two bones slowly emerged below Frisk and her Soul. "You're a good kid, and doing this is a lot more painful than you know. I don't have any other choice though."

"Wait, if you called me pal doesn't that mean we can be friends?" Frisk offered with hope in her tear filled eyes. "Maybe, maybe I can help you somehow."

"You already have Frisk, more times than you or I can possibly know. That's why this time I'm helping you out." Sans stated before dropping Frisk and her Soul onto the bones causing her to cough up blood as a blue glow appeared around Chara's Soul.

"Why… you seem so nice." Frisk choked out weakly. "It isn't fair…"

"I know, it isn't fair for anyone." Sans agreed sadly before walking over to Frisk and pulling her into a hug. "If there was any other way trust me, we'd both take it but there isn't."

"What do you mean?" Frisk choked out as the life started fading from her eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, but just know that this is all for the best Frisk." Sans said as he watched the last of Frisk's life fade from her eyes as she died in front of him.

 **Chara's Soul LV2**

"You killed her, and she hadn't even gained any LOVE." the golden flower noted popping up next to Sans. "This is even better than I thought it would be."

"Better, hopefully you're right about that." Sans mentioned as Chara's Soul floated down to him and started glowing a little bit brighter. That was the human, but I still have a long way to go before Chara comes back, and then it's all up to you three.

"Wait, you're taking the human's Soul?" the flower questioned. "What are you planning?"

Instead of answering Sans walked to Frisk's body and picked it up with his blue magic as a fireball hit Flowey sending him flying away.

"Oh my, what happened?" asked a female goat monster running up to Sans and Frisk.

"I don't know, I just had a bad feeling all of a sudden and I knew this was the only place humans could show up. When I got here the human was in bad shape and that weed was going for their Soul." Sans lied. "I don't know if they'll be able to last much longer."

"This is, if only I had been here sooner I might have been able to…" the female goat monster started. "Please come with me, the child deserves a proper burial and the tools are at my home."

"That makes sense, I'll be right with you. My magic is the only thing keeping the kid stable right now." Sans admitted.

"I understand, but do I know you?" the female goat monster asked. "I feel like I've heard your voice before."

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual." Sans replied. "But we have more important things to worry about right now."

"You're right, thank you." the female goat monster agreed before walking off.

She doesn't know I'm the voice on the other side of that door, Sans thought sadly. "This really isn't going to get any easier, I just hope it works because if we have to go through another Reset after this… Kid, I hope wherever you are things are going better than they are for me."

As he said that Sans lifted Frisk's body with magic and started towards the Ruins to continue the Genocide he had started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the light faded Frisk found herself lying on the familiar patch of flowers.

"Did it work, and is Sans really going to…" Frisk started. "No, I promised him I'd make sure to break the barrier and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

The moment Frisk said that, a golden flower popped up out of the ground next to her.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." the golden flower introduced itself with a cheerful smile. "Golly, you're new to the Underground aren't you?"

"Actually yes, it's nice to meet you Flowey." Frisk said with a smile. I promise I'll save you Asriel, no matter what it takes.

"You must be so confused, somebody really should teach you about how things work around here." Flowey mentioned. "I guess little old me will have to do."

"You'd do that, thank you Flowey." Frisk replied with a smile as her soul appeared in front of her.

"Do you see that heart? It's your Soul, the very culmination of your being." Flowey explained. "Your soul starts off weak but if you gain a lot of LV it'll get stronger."

"What's LV?" Frisk asked.

"Why LOVE of course, down here LOVE is shared through little white, friendliness pellets, here I'll share some with you. Be sure to catch them all." Flowey said as white pellets appeared and slowly floated towards Frisk's Soul.

This is going to hurt, Frisk thought as the pellets hit her soul.

"You idiot! In this world, it's kill or be killed." Flowey stated cruelly. "What kind of idiot would pass up an opportunity like this?"

"Flowey, what are you…" Frisk started as a ring of pellets appeared around her.

"Die!" Flowey yelled before starting to laugh as the pellets slowly approached Frisk only to suddenly disappear. "What?"

The moment Flowey said that a fireball appeared and hit him as a female goat monster walked up to Frisk.

"What a horrible creature, tormenting a poor innocent child." the female goat monster noted. "Are you alright my child?"

"I think so, thank you." Frisk answered. "Who, who are you?"

"My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of these Ruins." the female goat monster said calmly. "Come let me help take you somewhere safe."

"Ok, thank you." Frisk replied before following Toriel towards the Ruins.

(Sans has started his Genocide by killing Frisk and is keeping Chara's Soul and Frisk's body with him so that he can try and bring Chara back to life at the end of the Genocide, meanwhile Frisk has met Flowey and Toriel and is heading towards the Ruins. Next chapter Sans will start searching the Ruins for every monster so he can kill them all and Frisk will travel through the Ruins trying to befriend all of the monsters she meets. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Due to how Sans got into a different timeline, Frisk doesn't have her memories and they're instead in the Pacifist timeline. For all intents and purposes it's as if Sans was the one to Reset and so he remembers what happened but to everyone else it's as if it was the first Reset.)


	3. Sans Vs Toriel part 1

Ok, the Ruins are probably full of puzzles just like everything else in the Underground so at least I'll have an excuse for why it's taking me so long to get through them, Sans thought. I guess all I can do is keep my eyes open and look for any monster there is… No that won't work, I have to make sure I find them all.

Just as that thought entered Sans head a small frog monster appeared in front of him.

"Ribbit. (You aren't from around here, who are you?)" the frog monster inquired.

"Someone who has a really tough job to do." Sans answered before gently setting Frisk's body and Chara's soul down and engaging the frog monster in a fight.

"Ribbit. (Huh, what are you doing?)" the frog monster inquired before creating magic flies that flew towards Sans only for him to disappear. "Ribbit. (We don't have to fight.)"

Sans just sighed quietly before appearing behind the frog monster. "Actually, we do."

With those words Sans created a wave wall of bones and slammed them into the frog monster killing it instantly before Sans lifted Frisk's body and Chara's soul again and continued into the Ruins. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This doesn't get any easier, guess it makes sense. I'm not the one gaining LV, Chara is. I just hope this plan works, because it's taking everything I have not to just give up again." Sans said quietly before turning to look at the three piles of dust behind him. "Still, I have to be absolutely sure before I leave the Ruins that I got everyone."

As Sans said that, two more frog monsters appeared in front of him and started attacking him with magical flies.

"Ribbit. (Why are you doing this, you're killing everyone.)" one of the frog monsters mentioned as Sans dodged the flies.

"Ribbit Ribbit. (Did something happen to make you do this?)" the second frog monster asked.

Sans looked down before his eye started to glow and a skull appeared behind him and blasted the two frog monsters turning them both into dust.

 **Chara's Soul LV 3**

"Are you going to keep following me through the entire Underground weed?" Sans questioned as the flower popped up behind him.

"I'm not getting in the way, I'm just watching this one." The flower answered. "This is really interesting."

Interesting, I guess from his perspective it is. Not how I would put it, but still it isn't like I have any choice, Sans thought. "What can I say, we've both been through the same song and dance so many times… I guess we both needed something different to happen."

"This is definitely different." the flower noted. "Well I'll let you get back to work, there's still a few more before you get to her."

With those words the flower went underground leaving Sans alone with the dust of all the monsters he had slain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now my child, the Ruins are full of puzzles." Toriel explained. "They are an ancient fusion of diversions and doorkeys."

As she said that, Toriel stepped on four of the six buttons on the ground before flipping a switch on the wall causing the door to open.

"So to get from room to room you have to solve puzzles?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, please come with me my child." Toriel answered with a smile as the two of them walked into the Ruins. "Would you like to try the next puzzle? I've marked the switches that you need to hit."

"Ok, thank you." Frisk replied before walking up to a switch with an arrow pointing to it and pulling it.

"Very good my child, now there is another switch in this room that you need to pull in order to open the way." Toriel told her.

Frisk smiled before walking across a small bridge and noticing two more switches with an arrow pointing to one of them and pulling that switch causing a wall of spikes to lower into the floor.

"Thank you, that really helped." Frisk smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, now come along my child." Toriel smiled.

As Toriel said that Frisk smiled and followed her into the next room where a training dummy was standing by itself.

"Huh, what's the puzzle in this room?" Frisk asked.

"This is not a puzzle my child, in the underground you may encounter monsters that will engage you in a fight." Toriel explained. "If that happens try and strike up a friendly conversation to stall for time. I will come and help you my child."

"Thanks mom." Frisk smiled before suddenly freezing.

"Did… did you just call me mom?" Toirel asked.

"I'm sorry, it just happened, I…" Frisk started. Oh, usually I wait until I have the phone to do that. This won't change everything will it, I promised everyone would be happy and I'd break the barrier with Asriel.

"Would that make you happy, to call me mother?" Toriel inquired with a smile. "I suppose it is fitting my child."

"Yeah, it really is mom." Frisk smiled before walking up to the dummy. "Hello there, how are you today?"

The dummy just stared at Frisk without saying anything.

"Wonderful work my child, come let us continue." Toriel smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Been a while since I've seen anybody in here." Sans noted to himself. "Guess that means I'm nearly done, all that's left is… her."

Suddenly Sans collapsed to his knees.

"Hello, where are you?" called a familiar voice. "Is the human alright, it's been taking you so…"

Suddenly the female goat monster noticed Sans on the ground with Frisk's body floating next to him.

"Actually, there's something I kind of need to tell you… um sorry I never got your name." Sans started.

"Toriel, but what's going on?" the female goat monster questioned. "Are you hurt, what about the human?"

"The kid, she's alright." Sans answered. "Actually Toriel, I haven't been completely honest with you. It wasn't that flower that injured the kid."

"What are you talking about?" Toriel asked.

"It's… complicated. The short answer is it was someone who really considered the kid a friend and didn't want to put them through something worse than death itself." Sans answered before turning to Toriel. "Sorry, but I have to do this."

As he said that Sans entered a fight with Toriel and launched a wave of bones at her.

"What in the world?" Toriel questioned as the bones struck her. "What are you doing?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sans answered before closing his eyes. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these monsters like me, should be burning in hell."

"We don't have time for jokes, the human needs to be…" Toriel started only to have to jump back as a wave of bones rushed towards her. "I don't know what you're doing but we don't have…"

"I'm the one who hurt the kid." Sans told Toriel. "I'm carrying around a nearly dead human that I attacked and I lied about what happened."

Hearing that Toriel gasped in shock. "You, why would you hurt such a poor innocent…"

"It's your turn, if I were you I wouldn't waste if with words." Sans interrupted. "You're the only one left you know, every other monster in the Ruins… I've already dusted them."

As Sans said that Toriel's eyes widened before her hands started glowing with fire magic. "You harmed a poor innocent child, and for what? We don't even have the seventh soul so absolutely nothing good can come from this."

Sans didn't answer and simply dodged out of the way of Toriel's fireballs before throwing more bones at her only for them to get destroyed by another wave of fireballs.

I guess a boss monster won't be as easy to take down as the others, then again this is for everyone's sake, Sans thought. Paps, you Tori, Asgore, and especially Frisk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, mom told me not to leave the room but I need to so I can go and make friends with everybody and we can finally make it to the surface for good." Frisk told herself before looking down. "It isn't fair what Sans has to do, if there was any other way I'd take it but… No, I made a promise that I would be there to break the barrier and that's what I'm going to do."

As Frisk said that she continued through the ruins only to pause and take out her cell phone. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

" _Hello, do you need something my child?"_ Toriel's voice inquired.

"No, I just wanted to call and say thank you mom." Frisk said with a smile.

" _Did… did you just call me mom?"_ Toriel's voice asked in shock.

"Huh, oh. I'm sorry, if that wasn't ok then…" Frisk started knowing how Toriel would respond.

" _It's fine child, if that would make you happy, to call me mom then feel free to do so."_ Toriel's voice replied.

"Ok, thanks again mom." Frisk smiled before hanging up. Ok, now then next should be the rocks.

As Frisk said that she walked up to a sign that read three out of four rocks recommend you push them before she smiled and pushed a rock onto a switch causing a wall of spikes to recede into the floor as she walked past only for her phone to suddenly ring.

" _My child, for no reason in particular which do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?"_ Toriel's voice inquired.

"I prefer butterscotch mom." Frisk answered.

" _I see, thank you for being honest with me my child."_ Toriel's voice mentioned before hanging up as Frisk walked and pushed two more walks onto switches only for her phone to ring again. _"You do not dislike cinnamon do you, I know what your preference is but would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"_

"No, cinnamon tastes good too." Frisk answered. 'Mom's pie's are so good.'

" _I see, thank you for telling me that my child."_ Toriel's voice said before hanging up.

"Ok, now to push…" Frisk started as she went to push the third rock.

"Hey, who said you could push me around?" the rock asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Frisk apologized. "Could you please move for me?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely I suppose I could." the rock stated before moving slightly closer to the switch only to stop.

"Could you move a bit more please?" Frisk requested only for the rock to move in a different direction. "Oh, my mistake, I meant could you please move onto the switch?"

"Oh, well I suppose I could do that." the rock mentioned before moving to the switch as a wall of spikes receded into the ground but as Frisk walked up to the spikes they suddenly reappeared.

Smiling Frisk walked back to the rock. "If it isn't too much to ask could you please stay on the switch?"

"Stay there, you're giving me a real workout kid. Ok." the rock said before moving back onto the switch as Frisk walked into the next room.

(Sans has slaughtered every monster in the Ruins except Toriel and is engaging her in a fight while Frisk is progressing through the Ruins in her own timeline and is working on making friends with everyone. Next chapter the two of them will exit the Ruins. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (In Undertale the more willing you are to harm someone the more damage you can do to them. In Sans case his ATK might only be one, but because of the reason for the genocide and the goal he's ultimately working towards he's able to deal massive amounts of damage to most monsters because he's ultimately trying to save them. However more powerful monsters, and boss monsters are able to take more than a single hit from Sans and as such will require more effort from him to kill.)


	4. Sans Vs Toriel part 2

"How could you do something like that, this poor innocent child did nothing to you and you ruthlessly slaughtered them." Toriel stated angrily as she launched another group of fireballs towards Sans forcing him to teleport behind her to dodge them.

"She did nothing huh, funny because I have a different opinion." Sans mentioned as a skull with glowing blue eyes appeared above him and he extended his open hand towards Toriel. "The kid's gone through a really bad time, worse than anything you could even imagine."

As he said that Sans closed his hand and the skull launched a blue laser at Toriel sending her crashing into a wall before she got up and turned towards Sans only for him to have already disappeared again.

"Worse than being trapped underground, worse than being forced to watch each and every human who falls down willingly walk to their death?" Toriel questioned as she launched more fireballs that began bouncing off of the walls as they tried to hit Sans.

"Far worse." Sans replied as more bones struck Toriel. The kid went through so…

Suddenly a stray fireball hit Sans and he collapsed fully expecting to turn to dust when suddenly Chara's soul began to glow and Sans felt his HP go from zero back up to his full one HP.

"I thought you were a better person, our daily conversations through the door made me come to respect you and enjoy talking with you." Toriel revealed sadly. "Now I see, it was all a ploy to get into the Ruins."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself." Sans noted calmly. Still, I should be dust so why wasn't I killed? Wait could it have been the kid, so Chara wants me alive so I can gather more LOVE, normally I'd object to that but considering the kid probably just wants to come back I'll let it slide this one timeline.

"I should have known better." Toriel admitted before laughing. "You're one of them, all you care about is your freedom and if that means taking innocent lives you…"

"You're half right." Sans interrupted as his eyes turned black. "It's true, I do care about our freedom. I care about it a lot more than you can possibly realize."

"Our freedom, anyone who cares about freeing us wouldn't slaughter so many of his own kind." Toriel challenged. "It's your own freedom you care about and everyone else can remain trapped here, I never would have imagined anyone could be worse than Asgore but you've proven me wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk smiled as she noticed the cheese and the mouse hole knowing the mouse would be eating the cheese soon enough before walking into the next room to see a familiar ghost in front of her.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." the ghost stated. "Are they gone?"

"Um… excuse me, but can you please move so I can get past?" Frisk requested before the ghost stopped lying down and started to cry. "Oh, it's ok you don't need to cry."

"Huh, oh who are you?" the ghost asked curiously.

"My name's Frisk, it's nice to meet you." Frisk introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"Me, I'm Napstablook." the ghost answered. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure, what is it Napstablook?" Frisk inquired with a smile.

As Frisk asked that Napstablook used a bit of magic to turn his tears into a hat. "I call it Dapper Blook, what do you think?"

"Wow, that's really cool." Frisk complimented.

"Gee, I usually come to the Ruins because I don't plan on meeting anybody but today I met somebody nice." Napstablook noted. "Oh, I'm in your way, aren't I? Let me get out of your way."

As he said that Napstablook disappeared causing Frisk to frown slightly before walking through to the next room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toriel was breathing heavily with countless burns from Sans blasters and bones that had hit her repeatedly and yet aside from that one strike she'd been unable to hit him once.

"Sorry, but it's like I told you everything I'm doing is for our freedom. Even if it doesn't look like it from…" Sans started only for Toriel to throw more fireballs at him though they were moving much slower. "Looks to me like this is almost over."

"Even if you somehow manage to kill me I won't let you harm the rest of them…" Toriel stated weakly. "I'll destroy the exit from the Ruins so the others will be safe from your…"

"The door was sealed when I got in, even if you destroy it I can get out." Sans pointed out as he saw Toriel's face fall as the realization that nothing she did would help finally hit her and she gave up. "Sorry, old lady I wish I could say you'd understand but well…"

As he said that Sans created another blaster before closing his eyes as it fired another blast at Toriel sending her crashing into a wall of the Ruins.

"Then everything I've done, I really am pathetic, aren't I?" Totiel asked weakly.

"Not a bit, you're a good person." Sans answered. "That's why I'm doing this."

With those words Sans launched one final blast at Toriel, destroying her as her soul appeared for a few brief seconds before shattering.

 **Chara's Soul LV 5**

That was just the Ruins and already I'm… Sans thought as he looked at the dust all around him. "Just beyond that door is Snowdin and… Papyrus."

Sans felt his soul tremble at the thought of what he had to do next but he'd promised Frisk she wouldn't have to go through this kind of thing again, even if doing it himself was the worst torture possible as he walked to the door and without looking back he exited the Ruins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk continued through the Ruins before reaching a room with six cracked areas on the floor as she closed her eyes thoughtfully before walking over and falling through one of them only to notice a pink ribbon that she tied around her hair as she walked up the nearby stairs before trying another spot as she fell only to see Napstablook.

"Oh, hi." Frisk smiled. "Did you fall too?"

"Yes, I was walking along and then I fell down here." Napstablook answered. "Oh wait, I'm a ghost which means I can just float back up."

"Yeah, that's really lucky for you." Frisk smiled. "Oh, do you know where the switch to get to the next room is Napstablook?"

"Oh, I think I saw a switch in that room just to the north of us." Napstablook answered. "Well I should go; it was nice to see you again."

"It was nice to see you too." Frisk smiled as Naptablook flew off and she went to the spot he suggested and pulled the switch before walking through the next room and continuing through the puzzles with a smile on her face before entering a room with a single tree without a single leaf on its branches as her phone ran and Toriel walked up to her in surprise.

"My child, what are you doing here?" Toriel asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but I wanted to see you again mom. You're really nice." Frisk answered.

"I see, well I'm very impressed that you made it all this way. I suppose there's no use hiding it any longer, I have a few surprises for you my child." Toriel smiled as she took Frisk's hand and the two of them walked into a small house. "This is my home, you're more than welcome to stay here with me."

I really wish I could, but I promised Sans I would be there to break the barrier so I can't. Frisk thought sadly. "Huh, do I smell something burning mom?"

Hearing that Toriel's eyes widened as she quickly apologized to Frisk and hurried to the kitchen only for Frisk to follow her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to get here quite so quickly so it's a bit of a mess." Toriel apologized. "It may take a bit longer for the pie to cool. Since it's your first night here I decided to hold off on snail pie for today."

"Thank you, but actually…" Frisk started hesitantly before looking down. "Actually, is it ok if I lie down for a while first?"

"Of course my child, come let me show you to your room." Toriel smiled before taking Frisk's hand and walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to a door. "Here you are."

"Thanks mom." Frisk smiled before walking into the room and getting into the bed. "I promise Sans, this is going to be the last time we go through this."

As Frisk said that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had passed since Frisk went to sleep and she was slowly waking up only to see a piece of butterscotch-cinnamon pie on a plate next to her wrapped up tightly in plastic to keep it fresh.

Mom, I'm sorry but I have to leave now, Frisk thought sadly as she placed the pie in a bag she had with her and walked out of the room and approached Toriel who was sitting in a rocking chair reading a book.

"Oh, good morning my child. Are you feeling well rested now?" Toriel inquired with a smile.

"Yes I am, but actually I wanted to ask how to leave the Ruins." Frisk mentioned quietly.

"What, why would you want to leave the Ruins my child?" Toriel asked hesitantly.

"I made a promise that I need to keep." Frisk answered. "If I could stay here with you I would, but I can't."

Toriel just looked down sadly. "I have to do something, stay here."

With those words Toriel walked out of the room and went downstairs as Frisk followed her knowing what she was planning on doing as the two of them approached the exit to the Ruins.

"Mom, I wish I could stay but…" Frisk started only for Toriel to turn to her with her hands glowing with fire magic.

"If you truly have to leave then proof yourself, proof to me you're strong enough to survive out there." Toriel stated before launching fireballs towards Frisk only for her to dodge them and spare Toriel.

"Mom, I won't fight you but I have to go. Please just understand." Frisk told her. "It's what needs to happen."

"It's far too dangerous, if you go out there they… Asgore will kill you and take your soul." Toriel stated.

"I'll be ok, you taught me that every fight has a solution and I promise nothing bad will happen to me." Frisk smiled as Toriel paused. "I know it's dangerous out there but right now I need to go so I can fulfill that promise I made to one of my closest friends."

"My child… I…" Toriel started weakly.

"You don't have to worry mom; I promise I'll be ok." Frisk reassured her with a smile as Toriel just smiled sadly.

"I suppose you have a point, but my child if you must leave I have a difficult request to ask of you." Toriel said quietly. "Once you leave the Ruins, you are to not return."

Frisk teared up slightly as Toriel said that but she wiped them away. "Ok, I promise."

Toriel nodded before pulling Frisk into a tight hug and walking back only to pause and glance back before walking off.

"This is it, the rest of the Underground is past that door. Just a little longer and we'll all be free for good." Frisk said with determination as she exited the Ruins.

(Sans has slaughtered everyone in the Ruins including Toriel, and Frisk has spared them all in a separate timeline. Next chapter Frisk will encounter two familiar faces and Sans will begin to realize the weight of his actions. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Snowdin part 1

Sans looked around at the snow-covered forest and took a deep breath before slowly walking to his sentry station, as he closed his eyes.

"Sans, are you there?" Papyrus called. "I'm worried about you brother."

'Paps, this isn't going to get any easier no matter what I try. I just have to keep telling myself it's for the best and then… well when Chara and I get to the other timeline…' Sans thought before shaking his head. "I'm ok Paps, just my usual lazybones self."

As Sans said that Papyrus walked up to him. "You seemed rather upset this morning and it worries me. You know that if you need to talk about anything I'm right here."

"Paps, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that bro." Sans smiled sadly. "I'm going to start heading back to Snowdin, I think I just need to rest for a while."

"Sans, I swear all you do is…" Papyrus started before noticing Sans' expression. "Actually that sounds like a good idea. I'll go prepare your bed for you Sans."

With those words Papyrus walked off leaving Sans on his own in the snow.

'Papyrus, why do I have to do it?' Sans thought as his eye-sockets started tearing up. "I swear, I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you once this is all over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think you're so clever." Flowey stated as he popped out of the ground.

"Clever, what do you mean Flowey?" Frisk inquired. 'I'm going to make sure everyone gets out of the Underground safely, and this time that includes you.'

"You managed to play by your own rules and spare the life of a single person. You must feel so special." Flowey replied. "Though, what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll have to fight back, or you'll die."

"There's always another option, I didn't kill mom and I won't kill anyone else either." Frisk stated with determination.

"We'll see how long that attitude of yours lasts." Flowey mentioned with a smirk. "You'll learn how the world works sooner or later, of course if you don't I'll be the inheritor of this world's power. I'm looking forward to that."

As he said that Flowey started to laugh before disappearing back into the ground leaving Frisk alone.

"Flowey, no Asriel. I promise I'll save you." Frisk said before walking out of the Ruins and into the snowy Underground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sans wiped his eyes as he walked towards Snowdin, keeping his goal in mind despite his hatred of it. Soon enough, the first monster approached him, Snowdrake.

"Huh, Sans what are you doing here?" Snowdrake inquired.

"Tibia honest, from one comedian to another…" Sans started as a fight started. "I'm praying that this whole thing is going to be worth it in the end."

Snowdrake looked shocked as a wall of bones silently appeared behind him. "Sans, this is pretty cold of you."

Sans chuckled. "Good one."

Snowdrake smiled slightly hearing that only for the wall of bones to slam into him turning him into dust instantly.

Sans just stared at the pile of dust in front of him as he turned towards the path the human, the path Frisk, had to have taken countless times before him. "I guess there's no going back, not like I would have been able to anyway. I hate making promises, but this is one that I'm keeping no matter what."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk continued walking down the path before a sound from behind her caused her to turn around only to see nobody as she smiled before continuing along the path flinching slightly as she heard a stick crack in two before pausing at a small gate.

"Human, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" inquired a voice from behind her. "Turn around, and shake my hand."

Frisk had to resist the urge to hug the person standing behind her as she turned and took the offered hand only for a farting sound to echo as the skeleton chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Frisk laughed.

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." the skeleton grinned. "I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton."

"It's nice to meet you Sans, my name is Frisk. Frisk the Human." Frisk giggled.

"I thought so, you are a human." Sans mentioned. "That's actually pretty funny, I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now."

"On watch, why?" Frisk asked curiously.

"I'm technically supposed to catch any humans I see, but just between you and me I'm way too lazy for that." Sans admitted. "My brother Papyrus on the other hand, he's a human hunting fanatic."

"Isn't that a bad thing though?" Frisk asked. "I don't want to be captured."

Sans just chuckled at that. "Hey, I just had a great idea. Head through this gate right here, my brother made the bars way too wide to stop anybody."

Frisk nodded before walking to Sans' sentry station. "Sans, what's…"

"Hold on a second Frisk, quick hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Sans interjected as Frisk looked down to hide her smile as she hid.

"Sans, there you are." stated a taller skeleton. "It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles."

Frisk just smiled. Papyrus is so great; she thought as the two of them continued talking before Papyrus walked off.

"Ok, you can come out now." Sans mentioned as Frisk walked out from behind the lamp only for Sans to pause. "Huh, is something wrong? My puns not tickle your funny bone?"

Frisk smiled at the pun and shook her head while wiping away tears. "It's not that, it's just… a really good friend made me a promise that I know is making them really sad and I wish they didn't have to keep it."

"Well, I don't normally like making promises but I don't think your friend would want you to be sad." Sans told Frisk. "Besides, even if it would make your friend sad knowing that they were doing something for a friend… that's enough and when you see them again you can thank them for everything."

Frisk nodded before hugging Sans much to his shock. "Thanks, that means a lot."

"Heh, don't mention it Frisk. Actually, do you mind doing me a small favor?" Sans requested as he gently hugged Frisk before they let go. "My brother's been kind of down lately and I think seeing a human would really make his day."

Frisk nodded. "Ok, I can do that."

"Thanks Frisk." Sans smiled before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sans closed his eyes as yet another monster turned to dust at his hands.

 **Chara's Soul LV 6**

I shouldn't be surprised that it's getting harder to increase Chara's LOVE, but still I'm starting to wonder if this is worth it. "No wonder she died so many times, I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to quit."

"Sans, what are you doing?" asked a voice from behind Sans as he turned to see a dog wearing armor as it held a small dagger. "Wait, where'd you go?"

Doggo, I guess you and the rest of the Royal Guard need to be included in this then, Sans thought as he waved at the dog. "Something wrong?"

"Wrong of course there's something wrong, people keep moving quickly as if they're fighting something. Is there a human here Sans?" Doggo asked while looking around.

"Not exactly, see it's a bit more complicated than that." Sans explained while slowly moving so Doggo could see him. "The short answer is, I'm sorry pal."

"Sorry, what would you have to be sorry for?" Doggo questioned only for a bone to hit him from behind as a fight started. "What the, Sans?"

This is almost worse than Tori, at least she saw what was coming but Doggo… I don't have any choice though, if this plan works then Frisk's timeline will be the last one, and if not… Sans thought as a Gaster Blaster formed behind Doggo. "I guess this is another reason I'll have to hate making promises."

"Another reason you hate making promises, Sans what are you…?" Doggo started to ask only for the Gaster Blaster to hit him sending him crashing to the ground weakly. "Sans, it was you?"

Doggo could only look up desperately trying to find Sans as he stood still and a single bone turned him to dust.

Sans could only stare at the newest pile of dust in front of him before starting to tremble. "So this is what she went through, Frisk… just how much determination did you have to force yourself to go through with all of this even one time? If what you said was true, you were as close to everyone in the Underground as any of us so going through that, it must have been more painful than dying could have ever been."

As he said that Sans took the glowing human soul from under the snow and looked at its LV before sighing and turning to continue his slaughter through Snowdin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk continued walking along the snowy path before pausing and turning to see a monster walking up to her as she smiled. Snowdrake, he must want to try some of his ice puns. "Hello."

"Oh hi, it's ice to meet you." Snowdrake replied.

Frisk just smiled and started laughing. "That was pretty funny."

"Laughs, I knew it dad was wrong." Snowdrake smiled. "I am funny."

"Yeah, you really are." Frisk smiled as Snowdrake walked off confidently. "Ok, now Sans and Papyrus should be just up ahead."

As she said that Frisk continued down the path before spotting the two skeletons in the distance.

"So anyway, as I was saying about Undyne." Papyrus started before turning towards Frisk only to immediately turn back to Sans as the two of them started turning back and forth between Frisk and each other only to turn their backs to her. "Oh my god Sans, is that… a human?"

Sans turned back to check. "Actually Paps, I think that's a rock."

"Oh, ok then." Papyrus replied.

"Hey, what's that behind the rock?" Sans inquired.

"Oh my god." Papyrus repeated before turning to Sans. "Is that a human?"

"Yup." Sans answered.

"Wow." Papyrus stated eagerly before clearing his throat. "Attention human, you will soon be captured by I the Great Papyrus. My brother and I have prepared several ingenious puzzles and traps to confound you."

The puzzles are really fun too, Frisk thought with a smile.

"Continue only if you dare, Nyeheheheh." Papyrus laughed before walking off.

"You look like you're expecting to have a really good time with my bro." Sans noted. "You like puzzles that much?"

"Well, yeah, puzzles are really fun." Frisk smiled. "Plus, if they were made by someone as great as him they have to be fun."

Sans just chuckled. "Yeah, you have a point Frisk. Oh, and don't worry. Papyrus isn't dangerous, even if he tries to be."

Frisk nodded at that before continuing through Snowdin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's starting to get kind of tough to find any monsters around here, does that mean I'm finished? Then again I haven't seen the rest of the Royal Guard so they're still our here somewhere, Sans thought as he looked at the dust piles all around him. "That kid, if what she said is true then seeing all this dust must have been… Frisk I guess it's true that humans are a lot stronger than monsters."

Suddenly a second dog in armor approached Sans as it drew a sword and shield.

"This is too much, when it's all said and done I'm just going to have to ask one of them to finish what I started." Sans whispered as he started a fight with the Lesser Dog. "After everything I've done, I just want it to all be over. I hope she'll be there with the others, because Undyne I really need you to do something for this lazybones."

(Frisk has spared Toriel and is preparing to go through Papyrus' puzzles while Sans is killing the monsters in Snowdin in an attempt to raise the LV of Chara's Soul. Next chapter Frisk will continue traveling through Snowdin and Sans will reach the town. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: In Undertale you can grind monsters in one area which is how Sans is able to kill so many of them so quickly. He's slightly ahead of Frisk but the weight of his actions are quickly catching up to him and slowing him down.)


	6. Snowdin part 2

Frisk continued walking before noticing a Sentry Station in front of her and smiling as she walked past it only to stop as a dog popped its head up to look for something.

"What was that, did something move? Was it just my imagination?" the dog inquired. "I can only see moving things, but if something was moving for example a human I would make sure it never moved again."

As the dog said that it engaged Frisk in a fight as she just smiled while staying still while watching the dog look around for her only to gently pet him behind the ears as he turned around.

"What, I've been pet!" the dog cried out in surprise. "Something that wasn't moving just pet me. I'm going to need some dog treats for this one."

"Doggo is really friendly." Frisk smiled walking past the sentry station and giggling at the dog treats before seeing Sans again. "Oh, hi."

"Heya Frisk, just thought I'd let you know my brother has a really special attack." Sans mentioned. "If you see a blue attack, don't move. Think of it like a stop sign, they're usually red but think of a blue stop sign instead."

"A blue stop sign, ok I'll keep that in mind." Frisk smiled. "Thanks Sans."

"No problem." Sans smiled as Frisk walked past only to slip on some ice. "Whoa, you ok?"

"Yeah, just need to watch where I'm going." Frisk replied before turning to the side and walking down the path before reaching a Snowman.

"Hello, I am a Snowman." the Snowman said. "I want to see the world but I cannot move."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Frisk apologized. "Can I do anything to help?"

"You're a very kind human, then could you please take a piece of me and take it very far away?" the Snowman requested.

"Ok, I can do that." Frisk smiled before taking a small part of the Snowman's body. "I'll take this as far as I go."

"Thank you very much." the Snowman smiled as Frisk walked back down the path before continuing through the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn, he doesn't even know what he's getting into. Sans thought as he summoned another bone and struck the Lesser Dog with it causing it to whimper in pain. "I know, believe me when I say this hurts me a lot more than it hurts you. I just hope it'll all be worth it in the end."

The dog whimpered sadly before jumping towards Sans only for him to vanish and reappear to the side with his eyes closed as a Gaster Blaster struck the Lesser Dog turning him into dust as Sans turned to continue through the Underground only to pause as realization hit him.

"No… not this soon, I can't do it. This is already hard enough but… there's only a few left before Frisk was forced to… before I have to kill…" Sans started fearfully before turning to Chara's SOUL. "This has to be worth it, because if it isn't… I don't want to know what will happen next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sans what am I going to do with you? I swear you get lazier and lazier every day." Papyrus told him. "Why just last night you were napping for nearly 10 hours."

"I think that's called sleeping." Sans pointed out.

"Nonsense, you keep getting…" Papyrus started before noticing Frisk. "Ah human, you have arrived. I the great Papyrus have your first puzzle here for you. The Invisible Electricity Maze."

"Invisible Electricity Maze?" Frisk asked curiously. "What's that?"

"I'm glad you asked human, you see as you walk through this maze this orb will administer a healthy zap." Papyrus explained before revealing a small orb. "Ready to begin?"

Frisk nodded. "Ok, that sounds really fun."

As she said that Frisk took a step forward only for Papyrus to get shocked.

"Sans, what just happened?" Papyrus questioned.

"I think the human has to hold the orb." Sans answered.

"Oh, ok." Papyrus replied before walking through the snow leaving his footprints as he handed Frisk the orb. "Hold this please."

"Ok." Frisk smiled holding the orb as Papyrus ran back before turning around. "Should I try the maze?"

"Very well human." Papyrus smiled only for Frisk to smile as she followed his footprints through the maze. "Incredible, you solved this so easily. Too easily perhaps. You won't solve the next puzzle so easily. It was designed by my brother, which means it must leave you confounded, I certainly am."

Frisk nodded and smiled. "I can't wait for the puzzle."

"Nyeheheh." Papyrus laughed before walking off again.

"Not exactly a hard puzzle." Sans mentioned. "Especially not after well…"

Frisk just smiled. "Maybe, but it was really fun."

"You're a good person Frisk, not many people would play along like this. Thanks." Sans smiled.

"I don't mind at all, you two are really friendly and I like puzzles." Frisk mentioned before looking down.

"Thinking about your friend again?" Sans inquired.

"Yeah, he's a really great person but… I'm afraid they're really hurting right now and I can't help them." Frisk admitted.

Sans put a hand on Frisk's shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"There is one way you can help them." Sans told her. "When you see your friend again, you can tell them how much what they did means to you and how much you value their friendship."

Frisk smiled hearing that before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Sans, that kind of helps."

"Don't mention it Frisk, now I should go catch up with Papyrus so I'll see you up ahead." Sans grinned before walking off.

"I promise Sans, this is going to work." Frisk whispered before closing her eyes and walking after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sans dodged more ice being launched at him from another pair of Icecaps before sending a pair of bones crashing into them adding even more the piles of dust he'd left in his wake before a large dog in a suit of armor holding a spear approached him only for Sans to just look down as a Gaster Blaster struck the unsuspecting Greater Dog causing it to whimper in pain before trying to hit Sans with its spear and blue magic only for Sans to just let the weapon pass through him without moving.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, the Royal Guard has to have put everything together by now." Sans noted quietly. "This is starting… it's taking a lot out of me to keep this up."

"Sans?" Papyrus asked nervously as he walked up to him along with a pair of dogs holding axes. "Please brother, what are you doing?"

"Papyrus… I can't tell you bro." Sans replied. "Please just… run away."

Papyrus' face showed the pain that brought him before looking down. "Sans, I know you're a good person so please stop. Undyne knows what you're doing and she's willing to listen but you have to stop, this is wrong."

"I don't have any choice." Sans said quietly before engaging the two dogs in a fight. "Believe me if there was another option but… There isn't."

Papyrus just looked as Sans miserably before closing his eyes and running from the area.

Papyrus, I would tell you if I could but… Frisk please kid, make sure this works because this is tearing me apart and the only thing keeping me going is that slim possibility that the plan will work.

The two dogs raised their axes and tried to attack Sans only for him to disappear before a wave of bones struck the female dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk walked down the path before turning and walking up to a monster next to an ice cream cart. "Hello."

"Huh, oh hi." the monster said politely. "Would you like some Nice Cream?"

"Ok, thank you very much." Frisk smiled before paying for the Nice Cream as she continued down the path before walking along the path only to see a snowball. "Oh yeah, I remember this." Frisk smiled before closing her eyes in memory of the different times she'd walked the snowball down the path and carried it to the hole to get a different colored flag before shaking her head. "No, not this time."

As she said that Frisk walked down the path before reaching Sans and Papyrus again.

"Ah Human, I hope you're ready for…" Papyrus started only to pause before turning towards Sans. "Sans, what's going on? Where's the puzzle?"

"It's right there Papyrus. On the ground." Sans replied gesturing to a piece of paper on the ground. "Don't worry, there's no way the Human will get past this one."

Frisk smiled walking up to the paper and picking it up before looking at the puzzle and picking it up.

"See, I told you Paps. They won't get past this one." Sans grinned.

Papyrus just looked at Sans in annoyance before sighing. "I suppose you were…"

Suddenly Frisk walked up to them.

"Sans, that didn't do anything." Papyrus complained.

"Huh, I guess not. I knew I should have used today's crossword instead." Sans mentioned.

"Crossword, I can't believe you said that. If you want my opinion Junior Jumble is easily the hardest." Papyrus pointed out.

"Seriously, that easy-peasy word scramble?" Sans asked. "That's for baby bones."

"Um… actually, I think they're both really hard but really fun too." Frisk mentioned suddenly.

"Both of them?" Papyrus asked in surprise. "Crosswords are so easy though, whenever I see one I just fill all the boxes in with Z's because all I can do is snore."

"I guess they both can be pretty tough, but it is fun to solve a hard puzzle." Sans agreed.

"Yeah, they're really fun." Frisk smiled.

"That's true human, though this next puzzle may be too difficult even for you." Papyrus mentioned with a grin before walking off before Sans smiled.

"You're really nice to play along like this, and for not saying the crossword was harder." Sans mentioned.

"I'm being honest, they're both kind of hard. Maybe we can do them together sometime?" Frisk asked.

"Heh, maybe. It would be something to look forward to." Sans agreed with a chuckle.

Yeah, we can do all the puzzles we want together once we get on the Surface and this time we'll stay there for good. Frisk thought with determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sans felt his entire body grow heavy as he dodged the axes again before firing a Gaster Blaster into the male dog causing it to collapse in pain as the female dog rushed to his side only for both of them to whimper as bones impaled them turning them both to dust.

"The Ruins, and now Snowdin… I haven't even made it to town but hopefully Paps and Undyne managed to evacuate everyone…" Sans whispered to himself. "Why does it have to be now?"

Sans closed his eyes in pain as he looked at the sign next to him, he'd reached Snowdin Town and that only meant one thing. His brother, Papyrus, was just ahead. There was not more stalling, he couldn't… well he could sleep and try to pretend it was all a bad dream but that would only work for so long.

"Frisk… you went through this once, but you fought so hard to free us all so many times it must have broken your heart. I have no idea what you're doing right now, but I hope whatever you're doing, that timeline is faring better than this one is." Sans noted as he walked into the town and walked up to the inn. "One last good night's sleep, and then I get to go through the rest of this living nightmare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk walked before seeing a familiar table with a plate of spaghetti and smiled. "Papyrus' famous home cooked spaghetti, well it isn't the best food but I'm sure a little more time on the surface will make him the greatest spaghetti chef in the world."

With those words Frisk walked farther through Snowdin with determination in her heart and SOUL.

(Sans has completed his genocide of the monsters in Snowdin but is trying to sleep to put off his inevitable battle with Papyrus. Next chapter Frisk will continue through Snowdin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. End of Snowdin part 1

Frisk walked down the path before seeing a sign as she walked up to it.

"Warning, Dog Marriage." she read before smiling. "Oh yeah, those two are nearby. They're a really cute couple."

With that Frisk walked down to some loose snow before giggling as she remembered the switch which she walked back to press before a familiar clicking sound told her what she needed to know.

Walking back down the path Frisk smiled before stopping as two dogs in armor holding large axes approached her.

"What's that smell?" questioned the male dogs.

"Where's the smell?" the female dog asked as Frisk smiled remembering the first time she fought the two of them.

"If you're a smell…" the male dog started.

"… Identify yoursmellf." the female dog finished as the two of them continued circling Frisk before surrounding her.

"Hm, here's that weird smell." the male dog noted. "It makes me want to eliminate."

"Eliminate you." the female dog declared as the two of them engaged Frisk in a fight.

The moment the fight started Frisk lied down on the ground and started rolling around in the snow and dirt before getting up just as the two dogs tried to strike her with their axes.

"Hold still. Smells don't move like that." the male dog said as the two of them stopped swinging their axes.

"You're a very strange smell." the female dog added.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Frisk told them. "But, do I really smell that weird?"

"Huh, what do you…" the male dog started before sniffing Frisk again. "Wait, that smell…"

"Are you some kind of weird puppy?" the female dog asked curiously.

Frisk smiled hearing that before reaching up and petting the female dog.

"A dog that pets dogs?" the female dog asked in shock. "Amazing."

"Hey, don't leave me out." the male dog requested as Frisk smiled and started petting both of them.

"Wow, dogs can pet other dogs?" the male dog inquired in amazement.

"A new world has been opened up for us." the female dog added. "Thanks weird puppy."

"You're welcome." Frisk smiled as the two of them walked off only to frown. "Sans… if there's any way you can hear me, I'm keeping my promise to you, and this time I think… no, I know we'll be able to stay and live on the surface for good."

With that thought in her mind and determination filling her SOUL Frisk walked down the path before seeing X's on the ground as she smiled again before solving the puzzle only to notice Papyrus and walk up to him.

"Human, what are…" Papyrus started before pausing. "Wait, you solved this puzzle already?"

"Well your puzzles really helped me figure out how to try this one." Frisk answered.

"Really, wow my puzzles must be even greater than I thought they were." Papyrus smiled before pausing. "Wait, but what did you do with the spaghetti I left for you?"

"Oh, well…" Frisk started before smiling. "I thought I could share it with you and Sans after the puzzles."

"Wow, you're quite smart human." Papyrus praised. "You may even be able to solve this next puzzle easily."

"I don't know, if you came up with it it's probably going to be really hard." Frisk admitted following Papyrus before arriving at a larger puzzle of X's. "Oh, this looks tricky."

"Well, you took quite a while to get here and so I tried to improve this puzzle by arranging the snow to look more like my face." Papyrus explained. "Though the snow has frozen to the ground and so the solution to this puzzle is different."

"Different?" Frisk asked. "Does that mean you don't know the solution?"

"Well technically yes, but fear not human. I the great Papyrus will solve this conundrum and then we can both proceed." Papyrus stated confidently. "Feel free to try it on your own if you'd like though."

Frisk couldn't help but smile hearing that. "Alright, I'll try."

With those words Frisk walked around the outside of the puzzle looking at it while Papyrus watched before she suddenly smiled and tried solving it only to end up trapped.

"You were very close human, would you like some help?" Papyrus offered. "I the great Papyrus am more than willing to assist you in solving this puzzle."

"Not yet, I think I can solve it." Frisk replied. "Plus trying to solve the puzzle is part of the fun."

"That is very true, alright human then carry on but know that I am here if you need any advice on how to solve this puzzle." Papyrus told her causing Frisk to smile as she walked around the puzzle again before she laughed. "Oh, is something amusing you human?"

"I think I figured out what I did wrong." Frisk answered before walking into the puzzle again and successfully solving it the second time. "Yes, I did it."

"Incredible human, you solved it." Papyrus stated proudly. "You have a natural talent for puzzles."

"Thanks, you're really good at making them Papyrus." Frisk smiled. "I can't wait to see what the next puzzle is."

"Nyehehe." Papyrus laughed. "The next puzzle is quite fun, though it may be too difficult for you to solve."

"Well I'll do my best to solve it." Frisk smiled as Papyrus walked off and she walked up to Sans. "Oh, hi."

"Hey, nice job on that puzzle." Sans mentioned. "You solved it pretty easily."

"I guess, but Papyrus' puzzles are so much fun, even if it took a long time I would still try to solve it. He's really cool." Frisk replied causing Sans to chuckle.

"Yeah, Paps is pretty cool." Sans nodded with his own smile. "By the way are you feeling any better about your friend?"

Frisk looked down hearing that. "A little, but I still with there was more I could do for him."

"I know the feeling Frisk, sometimes you just feel like you can't do enough." Sans admitted. "But I'm sure that if your friend knows you care about them that'll help them get through whatever it is they're doing."

"I hope so." Frisk admitted sadly before smiling again. "Well, time to see what the next puzzle is."

Sans chuckled. "Yeah, you have a good point."

With that he walked off in the opposite direction as Frisk smiled and continued only to immediately see a grid of grey tiles with Papyrus and Sans standing next to a machine.

"Human, this next puzzle is incredibly special. It was designed by the great Dr. Alphys." Papyrus explained. "Do you see the tiles in front of you?"

Frisk looked at the tiles before smiling. "I see them Papyrus."

"Well, once I throw this switch here they will begin to change color." Papyrus explained. "Each color does something different."

"Really? What do the colors do?" Frisk asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked, you see red tiles are impassible and you cannot walk on them. Yellow tiles are electric, they will shock you if you try and step on them, and green tiles set off an alarm and force you to fight a monster." Papyrus explained

"Red I can't waok on, yellow zaps me, and green is an alarm." Frisk repeated. "Got it so far Papyrus."

"Good, then next is orange tiles which make you smell like delicious oranges. Blue tiles are water tiles; however, the water is filled with piranhas that will bite you if you smell like oranges and if a yellow tile is next to a blue tile the blue tile will also zap you." Papyrus continued

"So orange makes me smell like oranges but then I'll get bitten by piranhas in the blue tiles and if the yellow tile is next to the blue one I'll get zapped." Frisk summarized.

"Exactly human, next purple tiles are slippery and will slide you to the next tile. The slippery soap smells like lemons, which piranhas do not like." Papyrus said with a smile.

"So if I step on a purple tile I won't get bitten by piranhas?" Frisk guessed.

"Exactly human." Papyrus smiled. "Finally pink tiles… well they don't do anything at all."

Frisk nodded. "Ok, I think I get it. This sounds really fun."

"There's one more detail you should know, this puzzle is entirely random. Once I pull this switch it will create a puzzle that nobody has ever seen before." Papyrus smiled before pulling the switch as the tiles randomly started changing colors only to end up with a pink path in the center of red tiles.

"Huh, that's no fun." Frisk frowned. "I'm sorry Papyrus, the puzzle didn't work."

"No, it's quite alright human." Papyrus mentioned. "The puzzle was random so this was something that could have happened."

With that Papyrus walked off slowly as Frisk crossed the path and turned to Sans.

"Shame about the puzzle." Sans mentioned. "It wasn't really fun to just walk across the path like that."

"I know, and I feel really bad for Papyrus." Frisk agreed. "He looked upset that the puzzle ended up being so easy."

"With a random puzzle like that you never know what could happen." Sans shrugged. "Still doesn't make it fun when you get one that simple."

"Do you think there's anything I can do for him?" Frisk inquired. "I don't want him to feel bad."

"I'll see if I can talk to him." Sans offered before smiling. "You know Frisk, I really appreciate what you're doing for him."

Frisk smiled hearing that. "Then, I guess I should keep going."

"Makes sense to me." Sans nodded. "I'll see you up ahead."

"Alright." Frisk smiled walking past Sans and seeing a dog wearing armor trying to build a snowdog. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about this."

Frisk smiled as she walked past before pausing and turning to see if the dog needed any help only to see it staring at the snow before giggling to herself and walking past to a puzzle with several more X's on an icy part of the ground before smiling as she walked in a spiral before pressing a button and pretending to skate as she went across the forest only to feel some snow fall on her head as she looked down causing the snow duck to fall off her head.

Continuing along the path Frisk noticed several piles of snow and a small dog house before she smiled even more while checking each pile of snow before reaching the last one. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot I get to play with him for a little while."

As if on cue the head and tail of a small dog popped out of the last pile of snow before barking happily only to emerge from the snow revealing it was wearing a large suit of armor and holding a spear.

"Come here boy, come here." Frisk smiled holding out her hand as the dog bounced up to her excitedly. "Good boy, you're such a smart boy."

As she said that Frisk started gently petting the dog causing it to wag its tail before she picked up a small snowball and threw it causing the dog to excitedly run and try to grab all the snow where it landed as it brought it back to Frisk only to flop down in exhaustion.

"Oh, are you tired boy?" Frisk asked with a small smile before gently petting it behind the ear as it looked up at her contentedly. "I need to go now, but I promise we can play a lot more in the future ok?"

The dog just looked up at Frisk before licking her and jumping back into armor and walking off.

"They're all so cute, maybe I'll ask mom about a puppy when we get to the surface." Frisk smiled thoughtfully as she walked forward seeing the all too familiar bridge. "Papyrus' 'Gauntlet of Deadly Terror' I finally made it to Snowdin, just wait Sans, I promise things will work out for all of us."

(Frisk has nearly reached Snowdin town and is working hard to ensure the monsters reach the surface for good. Next chapter Frisk will arrive in Snowdin and begin her battle with Papyrus. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. End of Snowdin part 2

Frisk couldn't help but smile as she walked across the bridge only to pause when she noticed Sans and Papyrus at the other end waving to her.

"Hello human, are you ready for your next puzzle?" Papyrus asked with a grin. "It's sure to be the most difficult one yet."

"What kind of puzzle is it?" Frisk inquired with a big smile only for it to slowly vanish as a spike ball, flames, two spears, a cannon, and a dog hanging from a rope all appeared around the end of the bridge.

"This puzzle, is known as The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror." Papyrus answered. "As soon as I activate this puzzle each part will begin to violently swing up and down, the moment I give the word it will fully activate."

"Activate, but it looks a little too hard to solve." Frisk admitted nervously.

"Too hard?" Papyrus asked before looking at the puzzle. "Well… perhaps it is a bit too simple to outsmart you with this puzzle."

"Yeah, then again would winning with this one be much fun Paps? I mean it looks a little too easy for you to capture her." Sans pointed out to him.

Papyrus looked at the puzzle in thought before nodding. "Looking at the puzzle you may have a point, defeating the human with…"

"Frisk." Sans interjected. "Her name's Frisk Paps."

"Frisk? I see well human Frisk that is a rather nice name." Papyrus smiled.

"Thanks, your name's really cool too Papyrus." Frisk smiled back.

"Well as I was saying, defeating you with this puzzle seems too easy and not very fun at all." Papyrus admitted. "It seems I must resort to my last strategy in order to capture you."

"Last strategy?" Frisk asked curiously as Papyrus walked off into Snowdin. "Sans, what is he talking about?"

"I have a feeling I know what he means Frisk." Sans told her. "His puzzles weren't able to help him capture you so I think he's going to have to fight you himself."

"Oh, but I don't want to fight Papyrus." Frisk admitted sadly. "He's really nice and his puzzles are super fun."

"I know what you mean Frisk, well hopefully things will work out for everyone." Sans mentioned quietly.

Frisk nodded before taking a deep breath and walking into Snowdin before smiling as she looked around before walking into a small store where a rabbit monster was behind the counter. "Hi."

"Well hello there, how can I help you?" the rabbit monster inquired with a smile.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could buy." Frisk answered before noticing a package of treats called Bisicles. "Oh, may I purchase three Bisicles?"

"Of course, that will be 45G." the rabbit monster said politely before Frisk handed her the money. "Here you are, enjoy."

"Thank you very much." Frisk smiled before walking out and looking around before a small yellow monster with no arms ran up to her.

"Hi. You're a kid, aren't you?" the monster asked.

"That's right, how'd you know?" Frisk asked with a smile.

"You're wearing a striped shirt just like me." the monster grinned. "My name's Monster Kid."

"It's nice to meet you Monster Kid, my name's Frisk." Frisk told him.

"Nice to meet you too Frisk." Monster Kid smiled before pausing. "I'll see you later, I have to take go do something."

With those words Monster Kid ran off as Frisk smiled.

"Probably going to see Undyne." Frisk smiled to herself before walking through the town smiling only to look down sadly again only to shake her head. "No, I promised my friend I would be there when he needs me and that means I have to keep going."

With that thought in mind Frisk continued walking through Snowdin before reaching a familiar house as she turned and smiled before leaving the town only to immediately walk into a heavy blizzard that made moving forward difficult until she saw a shadow in front of her.

"Hu… Frisk, is that you?" Papyrus inquired. "You've finally come this far, haven't you?"

"It is Papyrus, but I really don't want to fight you. Isn't there another way, can't we be friends and solve puzzles instead?" Frisk asked hopefully.

"I would like that as well. However, I must capture you if I am to ever join the royal guard." Papyrus answered. "You are a very kind human but I have made up my mind."

Frisk could feel tears building in her eyes before the image of Papyrus with his head knocked off entered her mind and she collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Frisk?" Papyrus asked. "Have you retreated into the town?"

Frisk swallowed before wiping her eyes. "I'm here Papyrus, I don't want to do this but… if we have to fight then I'll do everything I can."

As Frisk said that the blizzard died down revealing Papyrus looking uncertain as the fight started and he launched a few bones at her that she dodged around.

"You truly do not want to fight?" Papyrus asked noticing Frisk's face. "Then perhaps I will end this quickly with my fabled blue attack."

"Blue stop signs." Frisk whispered as the blue bones passed through her harmlessly only for a sudden weight to drag her to the ground moments before a small bone struck her.

"You're blue now, that's my attack." Papyrus explained.

Frisk looked at her hands and sure enough they had a blue glow around them. "Wow, that's really cool Papyrus. Um… what happens now?"

"Now? Well when you're blue you have to jump over my attacks to avoid them but my magic is holding you to the ground so you can't and I will be able to capture you." Papyrus answered.

"Oh… well I don't want to be captured I want to solve more puzzles with you and maybe… be your friend?" Frisk admitted hopefully as Papyrus paused. "Your puzzles are really fun and I like trying to solve them, and we have to share the spaghetti remember?"

"I…" Papyrus started before frowning. "I don't know… No, I cannot be your friend. I must capture you, it is what I've wanted my entire life. To capture a human and become the newest member of the royal guard."

Frisk felt herself starting to cry hearing that only to wipe her eyes and look up at Papyrus just in time to jump over a bone approaching her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sans slowly opened his eyes as he looked at the ceiling of the Snowdin Inn and realization dawned on him, the past day wasn't just a horrible nightmare.

"This is my life now, one final timeline that I have to go through. I don't know how long it'll take Frisk to get through the Underground and reach the barrier but even so I promised she wouldn't have to go through this again. I just have to make sure I'm there when she makes it." Sans told himself before looking at the SOUL floating next to him. "Chara… I just hope that somehow this ends up working because if it doesn't then well, I don't know what we'll do."

With that thought in his head Sans looked out the window before closing his eyes as he left the Inn and took one final look around seeing the empty town as his eyes stopped at his house where he closed his eyes.

"Paps probably told her about what I'm doing, I just hope I can handle myself because if she beats me, and honestly I'm pretty sure she will, all of this will be for nothing." Sans mentioned quietly as he took one more look at Chara's SOUL.

 **Chara's SOUL LV 6**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk jumped over yet another sequence of bones Papyrus launched towards her only to get hit again as she felt herself nearly ready to fall over.

"Frisk, are you alright?" Papyrus asked uncertainly. "Are you ready to be captured?"

"Not yet." Frisk answered before taking a deep breath. "I think I can keep going a little longer."

Papyrus looked at her uncertainly before nodding well then it's time I show you my special attack."

The moment Papyrus said that however the two of them noticed a small white dog chewing on a bone behind Papyrus.

"Aw, he looks so cute." Frisk smiled. "Is he your pet Papyrus?"

"No, this dog is not my pet and he is chewing on my special attack." Papyrus stated in annoyance. "You, dog. Stop munching on that bone!"

The moment Papyrus stated that the dog looked towards him before just running off with the bone in its mouth.

"Um… is that supposed to happen/'Frisk inquired curiously.

"No, that dog ran off with my special attack. I guess I'll just use a really cool regular attack instead." Papyrus shrugged as Frisk took out one of the Bisicles and broke it in half. "Frisk, what are you doing?"

"Well, all this fighting isn't very fun and I don't want either of us to be hurt so I thought we could share a Bisicle really quickly." Frisk explained before walking over and handing half to him. "We are friends, aren't we?"

Papyrus looked at the Bisicle before smiling. "You are truly great Frisk; I wish there was another human I could capture because if there was I wouldn't have to capture you."

"I'm not captured yet Papyrus." Frisk reminded him.

"That's true, and you clearly are unable to defeat me." Papyrus noted thoughtfully. "Still, I have my really cool regular attack."

Frisk nodded as they ate the Bisicle before she smiled. "Ok Papyrus, if I can handle your next attack we just be friends ok?"

"Very well, Frisk this shall be the final attack I try in order to capture you." Papyrus stated. "If this does not allow me to capture you I shall consider it my loss."

Frisk smiled looking at Papyrus. "Ok, then I have to avoid it so we can be friends."

"Nyeheheheheh." Papyrus laughed before walking over and closing his eyes in concentration as a series of bones approached Frisk from both sides as she desperately jumped and dodged the bones only for her eyes to widen as she saw an incredibly large bone moving towards her.

"That's… wow." Frisk admitted nervously before taking a deep breath and jumping as high as she could only to feel Papyrus' magic helping her jump even higher as she barely inched over the bone and landed on the other side of a row of smaller bones.

"Impressive Frisk, but I'm not quite finished yet." Papyrus grinned as a bone riding on a bone skateboard rolled towards Frisk hitting her. "I suppose I will be capturing you now."

"Not quite yet, I have a little more in me." Frisk answered.

"If you're sure." Papyrus mentioned as bones spelling out the words cool dude approached Frisk only for her to jump over them along with one final small bone before she started breathing heavily.

"Frisk?" Papyrus asked nervously. "Are you ok?"

"A little out of breath, fighting you is really hard." Frisk mentioned before smiling. "But I haven't been captured which means we can be friends now right?"

Papyrus grinned. "I suppose that's true. So now that we're friends should we… hang out?"

"That sounds great." Frisk smiled. "We can spend some time together as friends."

Papyrus smiled at that before looking up in thought only to smile. "I'll be right back; I need to get something. I'll be waiting to hang out."

With that Papyrus walked past Frisk and back into Snowdin.

"Oh yeah, the book." Frisk smiled before closing her eyes. "So far so good, I'm making my way through the Underground and this time we'll stay up there forever. I promised, and I plan on keeping it."

(Frisk has managed to get through the battle with Papyrus and the two of them are now friends preparing to hang out. Next chapter Sans and Frisk will both move onto Waterfall. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Hanging out with Papyrus

Frisk looked at the area ahead of her before closing her eyes and taking a breath before turning and walking back into Snowdin and approaching Papyrus.

"Ah, human Frisk." Papyrus grinned seeing her. "Are you here to hang out?"

"Yeah, I want to hang out with my new friend." Frisk smiled before pausing. "So… what do we do to hang out?"

"Fear not, I the Great Papyrus took care to prepare a great hang out for the two of us. First, allow me to take you somewhere very special, a place I spend a great deal of time." Papyrus declared before offering Frisk his hand which she took with a smile as they walked through Snowdin only to return to Sans and Papyrus' house. "My house."

"That makes sense, then after you Papyrus." Frisk said happily.

"Of course, Nyeheheheh." Papyrus laughed as they walked into the house. "Feel free to look around."

"Alright." Frisk smiled before looking around only to pause. "Actually, can you show me around Papyrus?"

Papyrus couldn't help but smile at that. "Of course, starting here we have my brother's pet rock. He always forgets to feed it so the responsibility falls to me."

"Oh, I understand." Frisk smiled. "You're really responsible Papyrus."

"Of course." Papyrus grinned. "Now what next on our tour?"

"Um…" Frisk started before looking in the kitchen. "What's in here?"

"Ah our kitchen." Papyrus grinned. "As you can see I had the sink raised so I could fit more bones underneath, feel free to take a look if you'd like."

Frisk smiled before walking over to the sink and opening it to reveal the same dog from their fight.

"What, quick stop that dog!" Papyrus called urgently only for the dog to run past him and out the front door just before Sans opened a door upstairs and played a brief tune on a trombone causing Frisk to giggle.

"Well, I guess the dog escaped." Frisk mentioned.

"It seems so." Papyrus noted in annoyance. "Well would you like to begin hanging out?"

Frisk smiled hearing that. "Ok Papyrus."

Papyrus grinned before walking upstairs. "Then please follow me Frisk."

"Ok, I'm right behind you Papyrus." Frisk said happily before following him upstairs and into a room with a racecar bed. "Wow, this is really cool."

"But of course, it is my room after all." Papyrus grinned. "So, unless you want to look around first we can begin the hang out."

"I'm ok, so how does it work?" Frisk asked curiously.

"That's very simple." Papyrus smiled before taking out a small book. "I picked up this book on hanging out from the library and it has very clear steps."

"That's good." Frisk mentioned. "So what's the first step Papyrus?"

Papyrus only smiled. 'The first step is to ask to hang out. So, human Frisk would you like to hang out?"

"Yes, I would like to hang out with you Papyrus." Frisk answered with her own smile.

Papyrus smiled hearing that. "Well then, the next step is to wear special clothes to show you care."

Frisk looked down hearing that before her eyes widened. "Oh, you mean like this ribbon?"

Papyrus looked at Frisk before gasping. "Human Frisk, you were already wearing clothing, that must mean you wanted to hang out with me the whole time."

"Well yeah, you're really cool and hanging out with you sounds like it would be really fun." Frisk answered happily.

Papyrus smiled hearing that. "I see, well you aren't the only one who can wear special clothing. In fact, I'm always wearing my special clothes underneath my regular clothes."

As he said that Papyrus ran into a closet before running out wearing a t-shirt with the words Cool Dude written on it, shorts with buttons on them, gloves with a striped trim, knee high socks, sneakers, and a backwards baseball cap.

Frisk's eyes widened seeing the outfit before she smiled. "Your shirt's right Papyrus."

"Nyeheheheh." Papyrus laughed. "Indeed human, it did not originally say 'Cool Dude' but all clothing can be modified in this way."

"That's really cool." Frisk smiled. "So… what do we do to hang out?"

"Well we can reminisce about when I was trying to capture you if you want, or maybe I can share some of my favorite books with you or…" Papyrus started only for Frisk to just hug him. "Human Frisk?"

"Actually… can we forget that you wanted to capture me?" Frisk requested. "I'd prefer to just look forward to where we're good friends and solve puzzles together."

Papyrus just smiled and hugged her back. "Of course, I understand that perfectly."

Frisk smiled at that before letting go. "Thank you Papyrus."

"Well with that done I'm actually surprised you haven't found the secret of my special clothes. A brilliant puzzle solver like you should be able to figure it out very quickly." Papyrus grinned.

Frisk smiled before looking up at Papyrus. "Um… is it your hat?"

"Very clever, you're correct it is my hat." Papyrus smiled before taking it off revealing a small box. "I have a small present for you."

"Really, thank you Papyrus that's really nice of you." Frisk mentioned taking the box and opening it. "Huh, is this spaghetti?"

"Oh it's far more than that." Papyrus grinned. "That human Frisk, is silken spaghetti finely aged in an oaken cask. Then expertly cooked my me, master chef Papyrus."

"That sounds really tasty, can I try a bite?" Frisk asked.

"Of course." Papyrus answered before taking the plate of spaghetti and handing it to Frisk. "I'll be right back with a fork for you."

With that Papyrus walked out of the room with a grin as Frisk closed her eyes.

"Sans… I promise I'm doing everything I can to make sure when we get there this time… not only will we stay but everything will be perfect for us." Frisk whispered to herself. "Everything you're going through… that we both had to go through, I won't let it be for nothing."

At that exact moment Papyrus came in with a fork as he smiled and handed it to her.

"Here you are human Frisk, enjoy." Papyrus smiled.

"Thanks Papyrus, I'm sure it'll be really tasty." Frisk smiled before cutting a small bite of the spaghetti and eating it only to wince. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Papyrus hasn't started his lessons with mom yet.

"That face, such a passionate expression about my cooking. You must really love it." Papyrus smiled. "You are truly special Frisk. Though, I can tell by the look in your eye you desire to return to the surface, don't you?"

Frisk turned to Papyrus before nodding. "Yeah, I do."

"I understand, well if you must go on just continue along the path out of town and you'll eventually reach King Asgore's castle." Papyrus told her. "He's a big fuzzy pushover though and I'm sure he'll take you to the barrier himself… oh the barrier is the magical seal that keeps us all trapped underground."

"Oh, that's not fair though." Frisk mentioned sadly before hugging Papyrus.

"We will be free one day human Frisk." Papyrus smiled. "Actually, why don't I give you my number so if you ever need advice from the great Papyrus you can call and I'll give it to you."

"That makes sense, thanks Papyrus." Frisk smiled as she handed him her cell phone and he put his phone number into it.

"Be careful Frisk, you are truly great and I would hate to think my friend was injured." Papyrus mentioned.

"I know what you mean." Frisk agreed before hugging Papyrus as he handed her cell phone back.

"Take care of yourself human Frisk." Papyrus smiled as he walked out of the room leaving Frisk on her own.

I will Papyrus, and we'll all be free soon, Frisk thought with a smile before walking out of the room as she braced herself for the trip through Waterfall only for Sans to walk out of the other room.

"Huh, you heading out?" Sans asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have to keep a promise to a friend and that means as much as I want to stay with you and Papyrus I need to keep going." Frisk answered.

Sans just nodded. "Well, if you need anything just let me know kid. I'll still keep an eye socket out for you."

Frisk smiled and hugged Sans. "Thank you, that means a lot."

Sans just smiled and hugged her back as Frisk walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it… I made it through Snowdin. I promise I'll make sure everything is ok this time." Frisk smiled as she walked along the path before seeing an orange monster standing next to a blue flower.

"Hello, what's this?" Frisk inquired curiously.

"That my friend, is the Echo Flower. It repeats the last thing it heard." the monster answered.

Frisk turned to the flower after he said that.

"That my friend, is the Echo Flower. It repeats the last thing it heard." the Echo Flower repeated causing Frisk to smile.

"That's really cool." Frisk smiled.

"Yeah, it definitely is." the monster nodded in agreement.

"Huh, are you sneaking out to see Undyne too?" Monster Kid asked noticing her.

"Something like that." Frisk answered. "You really look up to Undyne don't you?"

"Yeah." Monster Kid grinned.

"Well if we're both looking we'll find Undyne for sure." Frisk mentioned.

"You're right about that." Monster Kid nodded happily.

"Looking for Undyne kid?" Sans inquired from a nearby sentry station. "She's definitely someone you'll know when you see her."

"That's good to know, and who knows maybe if I became friends with Papyrus I can become her friend too." Frisk smiled causing Sans to chuckle.

"Well, if you think so, good luck Frisk." Sans smiled. "Something tells me you'll need it."

Frisk just nodded. Yeah, but to keep the promise I made I'll make sure everything works out in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, what exactly do you think you're doing Sans?" questioned a monster in armor holding a blue spear. "Papyrus told me you've been killing every single monster in Snowdin."

"Heh, I guess he would have said that." Sans shrugged. "I'm guessing you came to kill me and put a stop to that Undyne?"

"I came to ask you what you think you're doing." Undyne told him. "Look, Papyrus is worried that there's something dangerously wrong with you and to be honest seeing the dust all over your clothes I'm thinking the same thing. What is going on with you?"

"Believe me, if I told you you'd think it was absolutely impossible." Sans answered. "To be completely honest, I'm not even sure it is possible myself but it's a choice I made."

"A choice? Listen to me Sans, you are going to tell me exactly what you think justifies killing everyone here and you'd better hope it's a good answer." Undyne threatened while forming a half dozen spears out of magic.

Sans sighed before looking at her. "Ok Undyne, I'll tell you on two conditions. First you wait for me at the end of Waterfall, you know where I mean the mountain you use to deliver your speech to the humans that fall, and second. Not a word of this to Papyrus or anybody else."

"Are you kidding? This isn't a game Sans!" Undyne snapped. "People are losing their lives because of you and…"

Sans just frowned and shook his head before disappearing.

"What, Sans?" Undyne questioned looking around before turning to Waterfall. "What is that crazy skeleton thinking?"

With that Undyne ran farther into Waterfall to try and catch up with Sans.

(Frisk has spent more time with Papyrus and obtained his phone number and is preparing to enter the next area of the Underground in order to make sure she's broken the barrier while meanwhile Sans has entered Waterfall and been confronted by Undyne only to slip past her to continue his genocide. Next chapter Frisk will encounter Undyne for the first time and Sans will begin killing the residents of Waterfall. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Undyne and Resets

After saying her goodbye to Sans Frisk continued into Waterfall as she passed a large waterfall with rocks flowing down it and a nearby bridge

The last time I was here I didn't check what was that way, maybe there's something that can help me reach the barrier faster. Frisk thought as she walked down the bridge only to reach an Echo Flower.

"I swore I saw something… Behind that rushing water…" the Echo Flower repeated causing Frisk to blink in surprise.

"Something behind the Waterfall?" Frisk asked before going back and carefully avoiding the rocks only to take a deep breath and walk through the rushing water before seeing a tutu on the ground. "Oh, well I can put it in that box I saw earlier."

With that thought in mind Frisk picked up the Tutu and walked back towards the box she'd passed and placed in gently inside before continuing past the waterfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sans dodged the magically enhanced soap of the Woshua as more monsters approached to fight him.

"Sans, whatever's going on with you has to stop here. ;)" said an Aaron before it started exercising and flexing towards Sans.

"You know, I really didn't want to deal with quite so many of you at the same time." Sans admitted only for his eye-sockets to go dark as he looked down to see a spear had impaled him from behind.

"This needs to stop Sans, and I'm going to make sure it does." Undyne told him as Sans fell to his hands and knees. "Whatever it is you think you were doing, it's over now."

This… why is this happening now? Sans thought weakly. This plan was our only idea to save everyone and now… I can't keep my end of the promise.

With that thought Sans collapsed to the ground only for Chara's SOUL to appear and begin glowing only for him to suddenly gasp as he appeared behind the same Woshua that he had tried attacking seconds ago.

"I'm alive, but how?" Sans questioned only for his eyes to widen in realization. "Wait a second did this SOUL just… well if Undyne will be here soon that would mean I should be more methodical this time."

As Sans said that to himself the Woshua turned around only to notice him and step back nervously.

"Sans?" the Woshua asked nervously. "What are you doi…"

The Woshua never finished its sentence as a Gaster Blaster formed next to it vaporizing it instantly.

No idea how I managed to do that, but if it helps this crazy plan work I guess these are some resets I'll be thankful for. Sans thought before vanishing to await the Aaron and Undyne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing through Waterfall only to almost immediately end up walking into grass that grew well over her head only to suddenly hear two familiar voices as she quietly smiled.

"Papyrus, report." stated a commanding voice. "You mentioned a human before?"

"Yes Undyne, you see I did encounter a human but…" Papyrus started nervously.

"Then I assume you captured this human." Undyne said simply. "Where is it?"

"Actually Undyne, I wasn't able to capture the human." Papyrus admitted sadly. "I tried very hard, but I was unable to stop them."

"… I see, don't worry Papyrus I'll handle this from here." Undyne told him.

"You mean you'll capture the human Undyne? But you don't have to, you see this human is…" Papyrus started only to suddenly stop. "I understand, I'll help you however I can Undyne."

After saying that Papyrus turned and walked back into Snowdin.

Poor Papyrus, he just wants to make people happy. Maybe once Undyne and I become friends I can ask her to be a little nicer to him. Frisk thought only to take a half step forward and slightly kick a rock.

"Huh?" Undyne questioned before forming a spear as she stared at the grass where Frisk was staying as still as possible only to let out a sigh of relief when the spear vanished as Undyne seemed to disappear.

That was close, we'll be friends later but she still kind of scares me. Frisk thought as she continued walking only to hear someone behind her.

"Wow, did you see her?" Monster Kid asked excitedly. "Who do you think Undyne was talking about?"

"I don't know, but maybe we'll find out soon." Frisk answered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Monster Kid smiled before running off only to trip and fall.

"Are you alright?" Frisk asked running over to help Monster Kid back up. "You should be a little more careful ok?"

"Alright, thanks." Monster Kid smiled before running off.

"I don't know how long it's going to take, but I promise everything will work out this time." Frisk whispered to herself. "Don't worry Sans, I promise we'll stay up there this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"More dust? This is getting out of hand." Undyne frowned. "That skeleton has gone completely mad."

If only things were that simple Undyne. Sans thought from the grass he was hiding in only to hear the Aaron approaching as he silently worked his magic on it.

"I told Papyrus I would talk with him but Sans is really starting to test my patience, if he keeps this up much longer I'm going to have to stop him by any means necessary." Undyne admitted before her eye widened and she turned to see an Aaron scream seconds before its SOUL turned blue and it flew into the air only for a bone to impale it seconds later.

"I told you didn't I, if you wait at the end of Waterfall I'll tell you why I'm doing all of this." Sans told her. "I can't just stop; believe me I want to but that's just not an option. Heh, I guess this feeling explains a lot."

"Explains what?" Undyne questioned turning only for Sans to have already vanished. "This is insane, of all the monsters in the Underground why did he have to be the one to lose his mind?"

With that thought Undyne ran to try and catch up with Sans before he killed any more monsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk couldn't help but smile as she picked up last of the Bridge Seeds and gently floated it across the water and thought back to the last time she did these puzzles as the four of them bloomed creating a path for her only for a horse mermaid to approach her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? ;)" the horse mermaid asked.

"I'm going to see the king, who are you?" Frisk asked with a smile.

"My name's Aaron. ;)" the monster replied only to pause and look at Frisk before its eyes widened. "Wait a second, you're the last one. A human. ;)"

The moment the Aaron said that it began to flex violently while trying to strike her with its arms only for Frisk to dodge them and started flexing back.

I forgot how silly some of the monsters were, but at least it's kind of fun. Frisk thought as the Aaron watched her in surprise before grinning.

"A flexing contest, alright you're on. ;)" the Aaron grinned before flexing even more.

The two of them flexed more before the Aaron suddenly flexed so much he ended up leaving the room.

Frisk watched Aaron flex away before shaking her head. "Definitely silly, but pretty soon we'll all be free."

With that in mind Frisk cross a small bridge before noticing four more Bridge Seeds and smiling walking over to pick them up and solve the next puzzle only to pause and take out her phone.

"Hello?" Papyrus inquired curiously.

"Hi Papyrus, it's Frisk." Frisk smiled. "I just had an idea."

"An idea, what kind of idea?" Papyrus asked only to pause. "Actually, a friend of mine thought she saw you earlier. She wanted to ask if you were wearing a ribbon in your hair."

"Yeah I am, the same one I was wearing when we spent time together." Frisk answered. "Actually, I was talking with Monster Kid and thought maybe I could try and spend some time with Undyne."

"Spend time with Undyne, that's a remarkable idea human Frisk. You both will certainly get along very well…" Papyrus started only to trail off. "Though, her opinion of humans is very…"

"She wants to kill them and take their SOULs, right?" Frisk guessed. "I don't blame her; it isn't fair you're all trapped but maybe I can help."

"Human Frisk… alright I will set everything up so you can spend time with Undyne. It may take a little longer but I will set up everything." Papyrus replied.

"Thanks Papyrus." Frisk smiled before hanging up. Well, that's good but I have to make sure everything works out so we're there when he arrives, right Sans?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's definitely something weird going on, I died and I know for a fact I can't cause a reset like Frisk could so how did that happen? Sans thought as he looked around at the increasing number of dust piles he had created. "You went through a real nightmare Frisk, doing this because you chose to or were just curious is one thing but the reason you went through with it… each one must have felt like a stab in your heart."

As he thought that Sans noticed Chara's SOUL only to bring it closer to him.

"A SOUL as determined as hers… is that how? But then how could I remember it perfectly this time when I can only vaguely recall the others?" Sans questioned. "Or is it because of how I got to this particular timeline in the first place, I was there when the world reset."

Chara's SOUL just seemed to glow in response to Sans thoughts as he shook his head only to hear footsteps behind him causing him to shake his head before disappearing as Undyne and an incredibly nervous Papyrus walked up

"There must be a reason for this Undyne, Sans would never act like this. We both know that." Papyrus mentioned hopefully. "Perhaps something happened to him that we don't know about."

Undyne turned to Papyrus and frowned. "I want to believe you; Sans isn't the type to pull this kind of stunt for no reason but you've seen the dust yourself. He's killing them Papyrus, Sans is killing every single monster in the underground and he's taking a methodical approach to king Asgore's castle."

"I know, but what if something is controlling his actions? Or maybe he was brainwashed by someone or something. One of the past humans may have done something before they died." Papyrus suggested desperately.

"I won't rule out the possibility, but Papyrus if something did happen to Sans and he can't control his own actions anymore…" Undyne started only to look down. "We'll have to stop him ourselves." Though if what he told me is true he is in control and he at least thinks he has a valid reason for these murders.

"You don't… I mean, if something has happened to Sans and he isn't in his right mind we won't have to…" Papyrus started nervously.

"If he is that fargone Papyrus… I'll take care of it for you." Undyne answered simply. "If we're lucky he'll stop but there's just no way to know until we catch him so right now that's out top priority."

Papyrus looked down before slowing nodding. "I understand… Undyne."

(Frisk is making her way through Waterfall and is attempting to set up an opportunity to spend time with Undyne and become her friend while Sans has somehow reset and is working on continuing his genocide. Next chapter Sans and Frisk will both keep moving through Waterfall. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: With Frisk dead the individual with the most Determination is currently Chara but since Sans is technically the one in possession of her SOUL it's his death that allows resets.)


	11. Moving through Waterfall

Frisk continued along the path with a small smile as she overheard Echo Flowers repeating a conversation of the past. I forgot how nice this was when you didn't have… Just don't think about it Frisk, he'll be ok and then we'll all be on the surface together for good.

"A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling…"

"Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that."

"C'mon, sis! Make a wish!"

Frisk paused before going back to the first Echo Flower and gently whispering a wish to it before smiling as she continued through the room.

"I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday…"

With a gentle smile Frisk continued along the path before reaching a wall as she gently pushed it causing a hidden path to appear as she continued only to pause and frown at the familiar signs detailing the war between humans and monsters.

I wonder what started the war in the first place… if no monster ever actually managed to take a single human SOUL. Frisk thought before shaking her head again. "I can't worry about things like that, I have to make sure we're there for him when he arrives."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sans collapsed to his hands and knees as a sharp pain shot through his entire body.

What just happened? My SOUL shouldn't be hurting this much especially considering the reason and yet… why? Sans thought before glancing up at Chara's SOUL which was glowing brightly with the LV it had gained. Wait a second… no, don't tell me that's what's happening? When the reset happened… great, as if this wasn't going to be hard enough, I'm carrying around a poison that's getting deadlier.

Suddenly a sound from behind him got Sans attention as he barely managed to teleport away from a Moldbygg's attack before turning towards it.

"Heh, I guess I should have figured this would happen eventually… A little surprised it took this long tibia honest." Sans admitted before forming a bone only for it to fade away as he winced. Not good, my body can't handle being this close to that for so long.

In its confusion seeing that the Moldbygg paused and moved slightly closer to Sans just as a smaller bone impaled it causing it to roar in pain.

"Papyrus did you hear that?" Undyne's voice called. "He has to be over this way."

"I heard it Undyne, I'm right behind you but… please give me a chance to speak with my brother before…" Papyrus' voice started before trailing off.

Paps… you're the best. Sans thought as he formed a blue bone and fired it at the Moldbygg before wincing as the Moldbygg tried to dodge only to be turned to dust as it moved. "Not quite halfway there… remind me to never make another promise, alright Frisk?"

With that said Sans vanished mere seconds before Undyne and Papyrus arrived to see two more piles of dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk continued walking through Waterfall only to pause when she reached the familiar raft that would take farther as she closed her eyes. Don't worry Sans, I promise everything will work out and we'll be ok soon.

With that thought in mind Frisk stepped onto the raft as it floated across the water only to pause when a spear struck the ground in front of her and Undyne emerged from the darkness forming more spears with which to impale Frisk.

Frisk immediately started to run from the barrage of spears as the metallic echo of Undyne's footsteps and the rush of air from the passing spears echoed through the cavern.

"Just a little farther." Frisk whispered to herself before running into another patch of extremely tall grass as a last wave of spears passed overhead and Undyne's footsteps echoed as she approached and she grabbed something in the grass only to put it back before walking off.

That was way too close, with everything that… well considering how important my message was I forgot that Undyne never made it easy to get through here. Frisk thought as she slowly walked in the opposite direction just before Monster Kid ran out excitedly.

"Did you see that, Undyne just touched me!" Monster Kid mentioned excitedly. "Boy are you unlucky, if you'd been standing just a little to the left… well don't worry, I know we'll see her again."

Frisk smiled at that. "Hopefully, but you're the lucky one this time."

"Yeah, I really am." Monster Kid grinned before running off only to trip and fall.

"Are you alright?" Frisk asked before helping Monster Kid get back up.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks." Monster Kid said politely before running off.

Frisk smiled before continuing through Waterfall only for her eyes to widen as she saw Sans standing next to a telescope. "Hi Sans, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, not much I was just thinking of getting into the telescope business. You want to take a look through this neat telescope?" Sans inquired. "It's normally 50000g but since I know you… you can use it for free."

Frisk closed her eyes as if in thought about Sans offer before smiling. "Alright Sans, thanks."

"Knock yourself out." Sans smiled as Frisk walked up to the telescope and looked through it only to see nothing but red.

"Sans… I think your telescope is broken." Frisk frowned.

"Huh, you weren't satisfied? Tell you what, I'll give you a full refund." Sans offered.

Frisk looked at Sans for a few seconds before smiling and laughing. "Ok, thanks."

Sans chuckled himself as Frisk walked past him and farther into Waterfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sans closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath as the agonizing pain racing through his body seemed to get worse with every single step he took, the Determination inside of Chara's SOUL acting as a poison that would inevitably kill him.

"First the old la… Toriel, and then Frisk. I've got to stop making promises like this, they're bad for my health… and for everyone else's too." Sans noted before opening his eyes and looking at the dust all around him only to frown when he heard something from behind him.

Sans turned to see what looked like a Moldsmal from the ruins before it grew and started roaring at him.

"That sounded like a fight, come on Papyrus!" Undyne called from the distance. "We might be able to catch him."

"I'm right behind you Undyne, but please give me a chance…" Papyrus replied. "There must be a valid reason for what he's doing. We both know Sans, this isn't normal."

Papyrus… what did I do to deserve such an amazing brother? Sans thought as he formed a Gaster Blaster and aimed it at the monster in front of him. "Sorry, but this may be the only way for us to get our freedom."

The Moldbygg roared at Sans just as the blast struck it causing it to go flying and get impaled on a bone as Undyne and Papyrus arrived to see it crumble into dust.

"Brother, what's happened to you?" Papyrus asked fearfully. "Please stop, we want to help you."

Sans turned to Papyrus and Undyne only to frown. "I know you do Paps, and I really wish you could help me. It's just not that simple."

"You keep saying things aren't simple, but you refuse to tell us what's really going on. What's wrong with you Sans?" Undyne questioned angrily. "This is the last time I'm going to ask you."

"I told you Undyne, I can't tell you now and even if I could you wouldn't understand." Sans told her. "Just trust me that this is for…"

Suddenly Sans collapsed to his hands and knees as another shooting pain raced through his body.

"Sans!" Papyrus cried in horror.

"Papyrus… sorry bro." Sans whispered as he vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk continued down the winding path over the underground lake as she closed her eyes in thought. Sans has to be going faster than me, especially with his shortcuts and I still need to go to the True Lab later. There has to be something I can do to help him… but what can I do from here?

As Frisk continued along her path she passed a few Echo Flowers repeating a conversation they'd overheard.

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?"

"… hmmm, just one, but… It's kind of stupid."

Frisk frowned hearing that. "It isn't a stupid wish, and pretty soon it'll come true for good."

Just as she said that Frisk's phone started to ring.

"Hello, human Frisk it's the great Papyrus." Papyrus told her. "Are you busy?"

"Not too busy to talk, is everything ok?" Frisk inquired as she continued along the path.

"Everything is… mostly ok, I've spoken with Undyne and she's well…" Papyrus started hesitantly.

"She's not looking forward to spending time together with a human, is she?" Frisk guessed.

"It isn't you Frisk, Undyne is just trying to do what is best for all of monster-kind. I'll admit her methods are a bit… murdery, but her heart and SOUL are in the right place." Papyrus clarified.

"I understand." Frisk mentioned. "Thanks for…"

"Oh, human Frisk don't be discouraged. I'm certain things will work out." Papyrus mentioned.

Yeah, you're right Papyrus. Frisk thought with a smile. "Yeah, you're right. We just need to trust that it'll be ok."

"Exactly." Papyrus smiled before hanging up.

Frisk closed her eyes before putting away her phone and continuing along the pathway.

"Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

Frisk smiled at that before frowning as she noticed a familiar sign explaining how humans feared the ability of monsters to absorb human SOULS.

"That isn't fair, even if they can do something the monsters never did take a SOUL from humans and they're all really nice." Frisk said before frowning. Sans, I promise this time everything will work out. I just need to keep moving through the Underground and with their help we'll stop the resets for good.

Suddenly a tentacle rose out of the water as Frisk froze before she suddenly smiled remembering what that was.

She continued through the room as more and more tentacles rose out of the water before eventually stopping as she heard a familiar voice and an octopus rose out of the water and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Hey… there… noticed you were… here… I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" the octopus mentioned introducing itself.

"Nice to meet you Onionsan, I'm Frisk." Frisk smiled.

"Hi Frisk, so you're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh!" Onionsan guessed with a smile as Frisk nodded.

"Well, I'm just passing through but it is a great place." Frisk answered.

"Yeah it is, I think so too." Onionsan said. "It's my Big Favorite… although, the water's getting so shallow I have to sit down all the time… and all my friends moved to the city to live in a crowded aquarium…"

"All your friends moved to a crowded aquarium?" Frisk inquired. "Don't you miss them?"

"Maybe a little, but the aquarium's full anyway so even if I wanted to…" Onionsan started before smiling. "That's ok though, Undyne's going to fix everything and then it'll all be ok y'hear!"

Frisk just smiled. You're right Onionsan, everything will be ok. This time, the three of us will stop the resets and we'll be able to stay on the surface for good.

(Sans is continuing his path of genocide through Waterfall but is starting to suffer adverse effects from the growing amount of Determination in Chara's SOUL, meanwhile Frisk is traveling through Waterfall herself in an attempt to make sure everyone is there when she reaches the barrier. Next chapter the two of them will continue their respective journeys through the Underground. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Difficult travels

Sans appeared in a small cavern in Waterfall before weakly collapsing against the wall and closing his eyes while Chara's SOUL appeared above him glowing brightly with Determination.

"There can't be many monsters left… who have I missed so far? It's getting so bad I can barely even think." Sans whispered to himself before his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, now I remember."

With that said he weakly got back to his feet before frowning and walking back out into the quiet and nearly empty Waterfall to look for the last remaining Monsters he needed to kill in order to help Frisk stop the resets.

Almost on cue a faint humming caught his attention as he turned to see one of the only monsters left in the Underground as he approached only for the monster, Shyren, to turn and gasp in horror.

"Sans… what are you…" Shyren started fearfully while backing away from him only for her eyes to widen when she saw him collapse to his hands and knees and start breathing heavily as though in severe pain. "What the, what's happening to you…"

Shyren never finished her sentence as a single bone impaled her turning her into yet another pile of dust as Sans shuddered before trying to get to his feet only to close his eyes sadly before vanishing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you going to do when we get to the surface Onionsan?" Frisk inquired with a smile.

Onionsan smiled back. "I'm going to live in the ocean."

"That sounds awesome." Frisk mentioned before frowning. "Oh, I guess that's the end of the room, take care of yourself Onionsan."

"Yeah, thanks for passing by. Stop by again if you get the chance… in Waterfall." Onionsan replied before sinking back under the surface of the water as Frisk closed her eyes before continuing through into the next room only to hear faint humming.

"Hello?" Frisk asked. "Is someone here?"

A female monster suddenly froze and tried to hide in the corner of the room.

Frisk frowned at that before slowly walking over to the monster and humming a gentle tune causing her to look at Frisk before slowly singing to the melody.

"My name's Frisk, it's nice to meet you." Frisk smiled as she stopped humming.

The monster looked at Frisk fearfully while trying to move away from her only for Frisk to frown and start humming again while gently offering her hand.

The monster started singing along to the humming again before pausing. "Who… are you?"

"You have a nice singing voice." Frisk mentioned. "What's your name?"

The monster looked down shyly. "… Shyren."

Frisk smiled reassuringly. "You have a really nice voice Shyren."

Shyren turned to Frisk hearing that. "Really?"

"Yeah, can you sing a little more?" Frisk requested.

Shyren's eyes lit up slightly before nodding. "Well… ok."

Frisk smiled before humming again as Shyren sang along to the melody for a few minutes.

Suddenly Frisk frowned. "Oh, I need to go now. It was nice singing with you though."

"I agree… it was nice." Shyren nodded as Frisk walked into a side room only to notice a piano.

Frisk closed her eyes before sitting at the piano and slowly beginning to play the melody she'd heard in her previous trips through the Underground.

The moment she played the final note a hidden passage opened in a nearby wall.

Frisk looked through the passage to see a red orb before gently shaking her head and walking off without the orb while continuing on her path. 'Sans… I promise when the time comes, we'll all be there, and we'll be able to stay on the surface.'

With that thought in mind Frisk continued along the path only to smile at a stone statue with a music box inside of it. Seeing the statue, she made a point to walk ahead to a trash can full of umbrellas and put one over the statue to let the music play before picking up a second one and walking through the area of the Underground where it started to rain.

"Huh, oh you have an umbrella, that's great." Monster Kid mentioned as Frisk walked past.

Frisk smiled seeing him. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Alright, thanks." Monster Kid smiled before running under Frisk's umbrella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know if I can make it all the way Frisk, my SOUL feels like it's going to break apart at any moment." Sans whispered weakly as he looked at the ceiling of the cavern and put a hand over his chest as Chara's SOUL appeared. "That reset definitely didn't help and yet… I have a feeling it's only going to get worse from here."

He closed his eyes saying that as the image of Frisk's heartbroken face appeared in his mind and he shook his head.

"Heh, you went through this nightmare to help us… I have to at least try and go through with it."

With that thought in mind Sans struggled to his feet before slowly moving forward to the end of Waterfall only to pause when he saw two more Moldbyggs moving to try and stop him.

One of them tried to attack Sans only for him to dodge to the side and raise his arm to form a wall of bones only to suddenly wince in pain as they turned to dust causing the Moldbyggs to pause seeing that before a red glow enveloped Sans body and he weakly got to his feet before a Gaster Blaster appeared next to him and vaporized both of the Moldbyggs.

With the death of the two monsters Sans suddenly gasped and clutched his chest before his SOUL appeared in front of him revealing it was covered in hairline cracks and Chara's SOUL was glowing with Determination.

"Frisk… this is going to kill me." Sans frowned before taking slow deep breaths. "I don't know how strong you humans are… but if you could get through this without dying that's just insane… I guess, the stronger your SOUL the more bad things you can endure, but at the same time it would explain how you were in so much pain after going through with it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey… Monster Kid?" Frisk asked before pausing. "What do you think of Undyne?"

Monster Kid turned to Frisk in confusion. "Undyne's the best, she's super strong and always beats up the bad guys. I bet one day she'll be the one to get us to the surface along with the king."

Frisk nodded at that. "She really cares about you all doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Monster Kid smiled. "With her hunting the humans I know we'll be free in no time."

Frisk frowned briefly before smiling again. "From what I can tell she's definitely a special monster. She's in charge of the Royal Guard right, and reports directly to the King?"

"Oh… yeah I guess that's true. Actually, he stopped by my school one day when we were learning about flowers… he told us to call him Mr. Dreemurr, and he taught us a lot of cool things about responsibility and other stuff." Monster Kid explained.

"That must have been exciting, the king of every Monster teaching you something himself." Frisk admitted. "You must have been really happy."

"It was cool, but now I'm wondering what it would be like if Undyne came to school. I bet she'd beat up all the teachers." Monster Kid said excitedly only to pause. "Actually… she probably wouldn't do that, she's too cool to beat up an innocent person."

"Hopefully we can see her again soon." Frisk mentioned. "She's your role model, isn't she?"

Monster Kid smiled. "Yeah, you can say that. I think almost every monster feels the same way though."

Frisk nodded with a smile before closing her eyes. I just hope once we're on the surface… she'll be as willing to forgive me as you were Sans.

As the two of them continued walking Frisk glanced over and noticed a large castle in the distance before they reached a fairly high ledge.

"This is way too high isn't it?" Monster Kid asked.

"Yeah… I guess we won't get to see Undyne." Frisk frowned.

Monster Kid frowned before pausing and looking down in thought. "You really want to see Undyne, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Frisk replied. Just maybe not for the reason you do.

Monster Kid nodded before facing the ledge. "Here, if you climb on my shoulders you should be able to make it up there."

Frisk turned to Monster Kid and smiled. "Are you sure? Well… thanks."

"It's no big deal, I always find a way to get through." Monster Kid smiled as Frisk carefully climbed up the ledge. "I'll see you around."

With that Monster Kid turned and ran off as Frisk closed her eyes and smiled. Not much longer now Sans, I'm more than halfway there, but… I just hope I can reach the barrier in time.

With that thought in mind Frisk continued along the path only briefly glancing at the words on the wall detailing how humanity attacked the Monsters out of fear and how so many of them were killed without a single human SOUL being taken only to reach a bridge and pause just as a blue glow appeared in front of her moments before a spear shot up from the ground.

Frisk immediately started running as more blue glows and spears rose from the ground at an increasing pace and Undyne's footsteps were echoing nearby as she closed in on Frisk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This can't be real can it Undyne?" Papyrus asked fearfully. "Sans wouldn't do this; he couldn't do this."

"I want to believe that Papyrus, but the evidence is all around us." Undyne frowned kneeling down next to another pile of dust. "He said he'd tell me what's going on when we reach the end of Waterfall, that mountain but…"

She paused before turning to Papyrus.

"Undyne?" Papyrus inquired hesitantly. "What's wrong with you?"

"You wanted to join the Royal Guard right? I need you to find the River Person and get to Asgore. He needs to know what's happening."

Papyrus froze in shock hearing that. "Undyne… I…"

"It's important Papyrus, he could be in danger." Undyne told him. "I'll try and get Sans to stop but if I can't you need to be able to protect the king. If there's anyone in the Underground who can stop Sans if I fail… it's you."

Papyrus closed his eyes and looked as though he was about to break down hearing that before weakly choking out. "I… understand… Undyne."

With that said he turn and ran back to where the River Person usually waited in Waterfall as Undyne turned the opposite direction. "Papyrus… One way or another, we have to stop Sans. I'm sorry."

With that she ran to her inevitable confrontation with the lazy skeleton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk continued running away from Undyne while dodging the spears she rose from the ground only to lose her balance and trip as her eyes widened in horror as one of the spears hit her in the arm causing her to cry out in pain.

No, I can't fail… I promised Sans I would be there at the barrier so we could stay on the surface this time. Frisk thought as she weakly got up and held her arm while continuing to run before reaching the end of the bridge and fearfully turning around to see Undyne staring at her.

"Wait, please you don't understand. I can't let you…" she started as Undyne formed a line of spears that all struck the bridge simultaneously causing a large section including the part Frisk was standing on to fall as Undyne watched.

(Sans has managed to kill nearly every monster in Waterfall but the pain from the increasing Determination in Chara's SOUL is drastically slowing him down and meanwhile Frisk has fallen off a bridge in Waterfall. Next chapter Frisk will continue traveling through Waterfall. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Ghost's of Waterfall

" _It sounds like it came from over here… Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you… are you ok? Here, get up… Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is…"_

Frisk winced as she weakly sat up before getting to her feet and looking at the flowers that broke her fall. "Just a little farther, I need to make sure we all make it to the Barrier in time. Then… if Asriel and Chara can help stop everything from resetting we'll finally be free of this nightmare."

With that thought in mind Frisk proceeded through the water before reaching a training dummy that she looked at and smiled before taking a few steps away only to pause when the dummy suddenly glared at her before appearing in front of her floating in the air.

"Hahaha… Too intimidated to fight me huh!?" the dummy questioned.

"No sir, I just didn't want to hurt any…" Frisk started only for the Dummy to glare at her.

"Quiet! I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used to live inside a dummy, too. Until… you came along!" the dummy interrupted while glaring angrily at Frisk causing her to take a half step back.

"Your cousin, please wait I can explain…" Frisk started again only for the Dummy to fly up even higher and continue as though she hadn't said anything.

"When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat… but the things you said…! Horrible. Shocking! Unbelievable!" the dummy ranted. "It spooked them right out of their dummy! Human! I'll scare your SOUL right out of your body!"

Frisk barely had time to react before more dummies emerged from the water and began glowing before shooting orbs of magic at her that she barely dodged just before one of the orbs hit the original dummy.

"Owwww, you dummies! Watch where you're aiming your magic attacks!" the dummy complained before freezing and glaring at Frisk. "Hey! You! Forget I said anything about magic."

"I don't want to fight you, please we don't have to do this." Frisk pleaded. "I just want to help all of you."

"I'll defeat you and take your SOUL!" the dummy cried ignoring Frisk as more dummies emerged from the water and fired more orbs of magic that she had to dodge as they hit the otiginal dummy again.

"Please stop, I'm sorry if your cousin was upset by what I said. I didn't mean to upset him." Frisk said anxiously.

The dummy continued ignoring Frisk and ranting about using her SOUL to cross the barrier while the other dummies shot more and more orbs of magic that Frisk had to dodge as they occasionally hit the original dummy before it yelled in anger.

"Hey guys!" the original dummy called as all the other dummies emerged from the water. "Dummies. Dummies! Dummies! Remember how I said not to shoot at me? Well… Failures! You're fired! You're all being replaced!"

The dummies all sadly sank back under the water hearing that as the original dummy and Frisk watched.

"Those poor dummies, that wasn't very nice." Frisk told the original dummy only to be ignored again as it started to laugh.

"Hahahaha. Hahahahaha!" the dummy laughed before glaring at Frisk. "Now you'll see my true power: Relying on people who aren't garbage!"

As the dummy said that mechanical sounds started up as robotic dummies appeared.

Frisk looked around at the dummies. "You can't just replace your friends with robots, it's not…"

"Dummybots! Magic Missile!" the original dummy declared as the robotic dummies fired missiles towards Frisk that she dodged only for the missiles to turn and follow her forcing her to dodge them again and again before eventually some of them hit the original dummy.

"Please stop, we don't have to fight like this." Frisk told the dummy. "I want to be able to help you."

The original dummy continued to ignore Frisk. "Dummybots! Try again!"

Frisk continued dodging the magic missiles as they inevitably hit the original dummy causing Frisk to frown.

"Please, I don't want you to get hurt." Frisk insisted only to be ignored as the original dummy ordered more and more missiles be fired as she dodged them before eventually all of the robotic dummies appeared at once.

"Dummybots, final attack!" the original dummy declared as every single robotic dummy fired missiles at Frisk as she desperately dodged them only for a few of the missiles to hit her as others hit the original dummy causing its eyes to widen.

"Are you ok?" Frisk asked nervously.

"No way… these guys are even worse than the other guys." the original dummy whispered before glaring at the robotic dummies causing them to sink back under the water. "Who cares. Who cares! Who cares! I don't need friends, I have knives!"

As the dummy shouted that it revealed a knife that it threw towards Frisk only for her to dive to the ground as it passed over her head. "Please stop."

The dummy just stared at where the knife hit the water. "I'm… out of knives. But it doesn't matter! You can't hurt me, and I can't hurt you! You'll be stuck fighting me forever! Forever! Forever!"

The dummy started to laugh maniacally as it said that before drops of water started hitting it causing it to cry out in pain before floating off.

"Huh?" Frisk asked before a familiar ghost floated up to her. "Oh, Napstablook." I was so worried about trying to get through to the dummy this time I almost forgot.

"… Sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I?" Napstablook asked sadly. "As soon as I came over, your friend immediately left…"

"It's ok Napstablook, it wasn't your fault." Frisk reassured the ghost. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I guess, thanks for asking." Napstablook answered before sighing. "I just wanted to say hello, it looked like you were having fun. Your friend was laughing so much."

"Yeah, I guess he was." Frisk nodded only to frown as Napstablook turned to float away. "Wait, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm ok, I think I'll just head home though." Napstablook explained. "Oh… feel free to come with if you want, no pressure though."

Frisk watched Napstablook float off before closing her eyes. Sans… so far so good. I'm getting there… I promise.

With that thought in mind she followed Napstablook as he turned to see her. "Oh… my house is up here… in case you want to see… or in case… you don't…"

"I would love to see your house though Napstablook." Frisk smiled. "I really appreciate the offer."

Napstablook blinked in surprise hearing that. "Oh… you're welcome."

As he said that Napstablook led Frisk to a small house with a computer on a desk, a refrigerator, and a table with three CDs on it.

"You like music?" Frisk inquired seeing the CDs. "That's cool."

"You think so?" Napstablook inquired. "I… kind of dabble in mixing my own CDs."

"Wow, do you think I could listen to some of your music then?" Frisk requested.

"Oh… I guess if you want. It's not quite finished yet though… do you mind waiting a little bit… it's ok if you don't though." Napstablook answered.

Frisk nodded in understanding. "I can wait, but I am looking forward to it Napstablook."

"Oh… well I hope it lives up to your expectations." Napstablook admitted before pausing. "You're probably hungry… right?"

"Maybe a little." Frisk admitted. "With all the excitement I sort of forgot."

Napstablook nodded in understanding before floating over to the refrigerator. "I think I have a spare ghost sandwich if you want it."

"That sounds good, thank you." Frisk smiled as Napstablook took out a sandwich and handed it to Frisk only for her hand to pass right through it.

"Oh… that's right, you're corporeal." Napstablook frowned. "Sorry… I should have thought of that."

"It's ok, I appreciate the offer anyway Napstablook." Frisk reassured him.

"Thank you." Napstablook said only to pause. "Actually, after a good meal I usually like to lay on the ground and feel like garbage… it's a family tradition."

"That's an interesting tradition, can I join you for a little while?" Frisk requested.

"Oh… well if you want… just lay still and don't move… until you want to that is." Napstablook answered before lying down as Frisk did the same with a small smile only to frown.

Sans, I wish you didn't have to go through that. I can only imagine what you're thinking right now, and what Papyrus must be feeling. This has to work; it just has to. Frisk thought before closing her eyes and letting herself relax and become one with the world around her before eventually stretching and getting up. "That was nice, thanks for letting me join you Napstablook."

"You're welcome. Oh… and thank you for the company." Napstablook replied.

Frisk smiled at that before walking out of the house and moving to continue traveling through Waterfall only to pause and walk into a small cave where an old turtle monster was sitting.

"Oh, hello there." The turtle monster smiled. "You're a new face around here, the name's Gerson."

"It's nice to meet you Gerson, my name's Frisk." Frisk replied.

"Well Frisk, what brings you out here?" Gerson inquired. "Did you want to buy something?"

"I'm ok, but…" Frisk started before pausing. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Gerson asked turning before noticing the symbol on the wall. "Oh, what are they teaching you in school nowadays? That's the Delta Rune, it's the emblem of our kingdom, the kingdom of monsters."

"The kingdom of monsters, that's kind of a silly name. It looks really cool though." Frisk admitted with a smile. "What does it mean?"

Gerson chuckled. "I wish I could tell you; it's been around since before written history and the original meaning has been lost to time. All we do know is that the three triangles down there represent us Monsters and the winged circle above them represents… something else."

"Something else, you mean like a human or angel?" Frisk asked before pausing. "Probably an angel though."

Gerson frowned slightly. "I have my doubts it represents a human, but a lot of people do think it represents an angel. Some people say it's the angel from the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Frisk asked. "What prophecy?"

"Oh yeah, well the legend says that an angel that's seen the surface will descend from above and give us our freedom." Gerson answered. "Then again, some people are taking it in a slightly darker way and saying it refers to an angel of death who will 'Free' us from. This mortal coil."

"That's a scary thought." Frisk admitted fearfully. "What do you believe Mr. Gerson?"

"Me?" Gerson asked with a chuckle. "When I see that little circle… I just think it looks neat."

Frisk couldn't help but laugh herself. "Yeah, it definitely does look neat. I hope it represents an angel freeing you from the Underground though."

"Well… hopefully we'll find out one day." Gerson smiled. "See you around Frisk."

Frisk smiled before walking out of the small shop only to frown. An angel that's seen the surface will descend and free them all, but hopefully things will work this time and three angels will be able to free them and keep them on the surface.

With that thought in mind she closed her eyes and took a slow breath before continuing on her path to King Asgore's castle, and the barrier.

(Frisk is continuing to travel through the Underground in order to reach the barrier where Sans and Chara will be waiting for her. Next chapter Frisk will arrive at Temmie village, and Sans will reach his first major obstacle in his genocide. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
